¡No me gusta Cho Chang!
by Booh
Summary: Hiperactiva, estudiosa, maníacoobsesiva. Hermione sigue en su línea ¿Habrá algo o alguien que pueda hacerla cambiar? Cho/Hermione [Femslash]
1. A oscuras en la biblioteca

**Capítulo 1**

**-A oscuras en la biblioteca-**

Como siempre, Hermione Granger se había quedado enfrascada en su lectura. En esta ocasión volvía a ser uno de los tomos más gruesos que había podido encontrar en la biblioteca.

El sol ya había caído sobre el horizonte y en la oscuridad tintineaban las primeras luces que, tímidamente, comenzaban a iluminar el castillo de Hogwarts.

Hermione se incorporó y estiró un brazo hasta alcanzar uno de los candiles que daban luz a los pupitres de la biblioteca. Acto seguido lo atrajo y lo colocó cerca del libro que estaba leyendo.

Llevaba más de tres horas en la misma posición y el movimiento le produjo un ligero cosquilleo en sus músculos, que se habían quedado dormidos. Levantó la mirada y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era la única estudiante que quedaba en la biblioteca. Todos los demás habían abandonado sus tareas y regresado a sus salas comunes. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la soledad y negrura que empezaba a envolver la estancia.

Empezó a pensar que quizá era un buen momento para regresar ella también a la torre de Gryffindor, y estaba tan concentrada en estos pensamientos que se sobresaltó al notar el contacto de una mano sobre su hombro.

-¡¡AH!!.

El gritó retumbó en la vacía biblioteca y Hermione se giró rápidamente para comprobar quién se encontraba allí.

-¡Me has asustado, imbécil!. –protestó, pensando que se trataba de Ron o de Harry.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver su cara, inmediatamente enrojeció y lamentó haber sido tan espontánea.

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte.

-Cho…-titubeó. -Perdona, pensaba que eras Ron- se excusó, tratando de llenar el incómodo silencio que previsiblemente vendría después de aquel insulto involuntario.

A Cho, en cambio, no pareció importarle demasiado. De hecho, tenía una sonrisa entre divertida y confusa. Para ella Hermione Granger siempre había sido un objeto digno de estudio, un misterio a ser analizado. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella lo suficiente para conocerla mejor, pero aún así la amiga de Harry Potter despertaba en Cho un gran interés.

-¿Siempre tratas así a tus amigos? –le preguntó con una sonrisilla, tratando de romper el hielo. –Entonces mejor no quiero saber cómo tratas a tus enemigos.

Durante unos segundos Hermione no supo qué contestar. _Mejor no quieras saberlo_, pensó en cambio. Luego apartó el libro y la miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno, ¿has venido a decirme algo o piensas seguir ahí de pie, burlándote? –dijo, con enfado.

-Ah, sí, perdona – contestó Cho, sin darle mayor importancia a su comentario avinagrado. Era mejor tratar de apaciguar los ánimos, pues era muy consciente de que, tras lo que había pasado entre Harry y ella el año pasado, Hermione no podía tenerle precisamente afecto. –

Acabo de estar en el despacho de Dumbledore y me ha dicho que eres tú quien se encarga de las clases preparatorias del ED.

-Sí, así es –contestó ella, cortante. -¿Y?.

-Pues que Dumbledore piensa que a lo mejor necesitas un poco de ayuda y…-Cho pasó una mano por su cabello, nerviosa por la situación tan incómoda que se palpaba en el ambiente.

- … no me lo digas: tú vas a ser esa ayuda, ¿verdad?. –atajó la inteligente Gryffindor. -¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho el propio Dumbledore?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que porque esperaba que yo te lo dijera. Además, si vamos a trabajar juntas, creo que un poco de comunicación no nos va a venir mal- intentó razonar la Ravenclaw.

- Muy bien. Pues, dime, Cho, ¿qué día te viene bien que nos reunamos?. –zanjó la cuestión Hermione. Estaba deseando cortar rápidamente aquella conversación. Ya iba a ser suficiente con tener que tratar con ella durante las preparaciones de las prácticas del ED.

-Estoy segura de que tienes peor horario que yo, así que tú decides -replicó, sin dejar de ser diplomática.

-Bien. Mañana, a las cinco, aquí mismo.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos mañana, entonces -y sin dejar que pudiera molestarla con más palabras cortantes, Cho giró sobre sus talones, provocando que su larga melena girara con ella, y se fue sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

Hermione observó cómo se marchaba y se quedó embobada unos segundos, mirando el hueco que había dejado Cho en el marco de la puerta.

_Presumida_, pensó cerrando el libro con un golpe seco que retumbó en toda la habitación.


	2. No me gusta Cho

**Capítulo 2**

**-No me gusta Cho-**

-Sucedió así, sin más. Se acercó, me dijo eso y ya está -refunfuñó Hermione, al tiempo que hojeaba _El Profeta_.

Una bandada de lechuzas acababa de colarse por las claraboyas del Gran Comedor para depositar torpemente el correo matutino en manos de sus propietarios.

-Bueno, no veo qué tiene de malo…

-¿Que no ves qué tiene de malo, Harry?. Pues simplemente que no me apetece desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo preparando las reuniones del ED Cho Chang.

-Vamos, Hermione -atajó Harry, en un intento desesperado de hacerla entrar en razón–, no creo que sea tan mala idea. Cho es una estudiante muy buena y Dumbledore seguramente habrá pensado que…

-¿De qué habláis? –Ron, que acababa de llegar al Gran Comedor, tomó asiento al lado de sus dos amigos y se sirvió una doble cucharada de puré de patatas.

-Llegas tarde –le reprendió Hermione.

-Vaya, grafias, no me hafía dafo cuenta –el pelirrojo todavía tenía el puré de patatas bajando por la garganta. -Me encantan los desayunos entre gente agradable –bromeó.

Harry no quiso intervenir en los zipizapes típicos de sus amigos. Siempre eran lo mismo. Echó una mirada furtiva a la mesa de Ravenclaw, al extremo donde estaban sentadas Cho y algunas de sus mejores amigas. En medio del grupo pudo distinguir rápidamente a Marietta, cuyo cutis por fin había recuperado una apariencia normal.

–No me digas que aún estás molesta por lo de Marietta –insistió distraídamente Harry, todavía mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Por supuesto que no. Si así fuera, puedes estar seguro de que no habría recuperado el estado normal de su cara -amenazó Hermione, todavía sin apartar la vista de _El Profeta_. –Simplemente no me fío de Cho Chang después de lo que ocurrió el año pasado. No me gusta Cho Chang, eso es todo –sentenció antes de plegar el periódico y dejarlo al lado de su plato.

-Puef no lo entienfo -intervino Ron, esta vez atragantado con un trozo de pastel de mazorca. -¿No eraf fú la que defías que eraf muyguapafeintelifentef?

Hermione, acostumbrada al lenguaje gutural de Ron cada vez que quería decir algo mientras comían, continuó la conversación con naturalidad, como si cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de entender perfectamente lo que estaba decía su amigo, -¿Qué tendrá que ver que sea guapa e inteligente con que piense que es una buena persona?. Además, no es tan inteligente como pensaba.

-¡Hola chicos!. ¿Y esas caras?. ¿Ha pasado Luna por aquí?.

Los dos amigos levantaron los ojos de sus platos para ver quién les estaba hablando. Harry sintió que una mano acariciaba suavemente su hombro y se giró.

-No… -dijo, sonriendo-, pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Estar con estos dos se ha vuelto insoportable –susurró para que Hermione y Ron no pudieran escucharle. -¿Qué tal has dormido?- preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny, una vez que ella se sentó a su lado.

El cosquilleo que recorrió el estómago de Ginny quedó mitigado por la policíaca mirada con la que Ron respondió a este gesto cariñoso de la pareja.

-Bien… he dormido bien -titubeó la pelirroja, todavía nerviosa y desacostumbrada como estaba a las muestras públicas de cariño, sobre todo delante de su hermano. -¿Va todo bien?.

-Sí, sólo tenemos una crisis patrocinada por Pataletas Hermione –se burló Ron, gesticulando para que Ginny comprendiera y cambiara de tema.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el P.E.D.D.O?. –se interesó, dirigiéndose sobre todo a la morena. -Porque quería comentarte que los panfletos que hiciste son…

-Bueno, como veo que nadie se lo está tomando en serio y todos os burláis –dijo Hermione, malinterpretando el comentario de Ginny y pensando que ella iba a meterse tanto con ella como lo había hecho su hermano -me parece que me voy a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato antes de que empiecen las clases.

Dicho esto, recogió su mochila del suelo y se levantó, dejando a los tres amigos boquiabiertos.

-Sí, señor, una mujer con carácter. Ya sabía yo que la influencia de McGonagall tenía que notarse en algo -ironizó Ron.

-¿Pero qué bicho le ha picado?. –preguntó la pelirroja, desconcertada. -¿He dicho algo malo?.

-No, no has dicho nada –respondió Harry, apretando cariñosamente la mano de Ginny. –No sé qué le pasa, pero, por su reacción, tiene que ser algo muy gordo.


	3. Snape es un heavy

**Capítulo 3**

**-Snape es un heavy-**

Tic, tac, tic, tac.

El reloj encantado de la biblioteca marcaba las cuatro y media. Las manillas seguían dando vueltas y Hermione notaba que unas gotas de sudor amenazaban con asomar a su frente.

Tic, tac.

Lanzó una mirada rápida a las manecillas del reloj. Era la décimo octava vez que lo hacía en el último minuto. Hastiada de no poder concentrarse, decidió cerrar el libro que había cogido por inercia y dejarlo en la estantería de donde lo había sacado. Pero pronto se arrepintió. Necesitaba mostrarse segura. Necesitaba tener algo entre las manos antes de que llegara, fingir que realmente estaba ocupada. Aún quedaba media hora, de acuerdo, pero quería ingeniar alguna actividad que pareciera lo suficientemente interesante para que Cho, al llegar, no notara su nerviosismo.

Nervios. Estaba nerviosa y le costaba tanto reconocérselo a sí misma que empezó a merodear por la habitación. Le dio la espalda al reloj y fingió que no le importaba la hora que era mientras ocupaba su mente mirando por al exterior por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca. Hacía tanto frío que la respiración de Hermione provocó una mancha de vaho en aquella vidriera de colores del castillo. Desde allí se podía ver el humo de la cabaña de Hagrid, que se colaba por la chimenea hasta el exterior. Hermione tuvo un vago deseo de huir y refugiarse junto a Hagrid en su cabaña.

Las cinco menos veinte. El tiempo se estaba haciendo eterno. Hermione decidió esta vez que tenía que ir al baño. Los nervios le estaban consumiendo de tal manera que sintió que necesitaba ir en aquel preciso momento. Pero si quería ir hasta el baño y volver a tiempo tendría que darse prisa. ¿Cómo podía ser su vejiga tan inoportuna?.¿Y cómo era posible que fueran las cinco menos veinte y no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca? Molesta por la sensación de ser la única que estudiaba en todo Hogwarts, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Pero iba tan distraída que no le dio tiempo de esquivarla cuando ésta se abrió súbitamente y le golpeó en la frente, provocando que se desplomara sobre el suelo.

_Plas, plas, plas._

_Plas, plas, plas._

-Hermione. Eh, Hermione, oye, ¿estás bien?.

-¿Qui….quién?.¿Qué?- -Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en su sien derecha. -¡¡Ay!! –se quejó, tratando de masajear la zona que había sido golpeada por la puerta.

-Quédate un rato donde estás. Te has dado un golpe muy fuerte.

Aturdida, aunque lo suficientemente consciente para deducir dónde se encontraba y qué había ocurrido, Hermione subió la mirada y vio, desde el suelo, un mentón que le hicieron familiar. Los labios también le resultaban familiares, pero tenía tal mareo que no fue capaz de distinguir las facciones de la persona que le estaba hablando.

La culpa era de su propio pelo. Tenía una buena mata delante de la cara y por eso Hermione empezó a preguntarse si cabía la posibilidad de que le estuviera hablando alguna especie de monstruo melenudo. Aunque ella no conocía a nadie en Hogwarts que tuviera un look parecido al de un cantante de una banda heavy-metal. E incluso llegó a pensar que sus propios pensamientos eran absurdos porque, en realidad, aunque hablara de heavy-metal con alguien de aquel castillo, dudaba mucho que supiera lo que era.

-…..aunque a lo mejor hay un grupo greñudo y cañero en el Mundo Mágico. Tengo que preguntárselo al profesor Snape. Ése sí que es heavy, ji ji ji ji -comenzó a reírse, llevándose las manos a la barriga y adoptando una extraña posición fetal.

El golpe parecía haber afectado a Hermione más de lo que creía.

-Por Merlín… Estás delirando. Tengo que llevarte a la Enfermería Mágica.

Estas últimas palabras fueron como un mazazo de vuelta a la realidad. A los pocos segundos de oírlas, Hermione se incorporó con una rapidez asombrosa y se quedó cara a cara con……

-¡Cho!.

-¡La misma!. Veo que te alegras de verme -contestó, ya menos preocupada y retomando su ironía habitual. –Ya hablas. E incluso parece que lo haces con lógica. Eso es buena señal ¿Crees que también serías capaz de levantarte?. Si pudieras, nos ahorrarías muchas situaciones embarazosas en la enfermería.

Esta contestación produjo en Hermione una reacción instantánea y la morena intentó, muerta de vergüenza, ponerse en pie. Para su desgracia, lo hizo tan rápido que su cuerpo no pudo mantener el equilibrio y acabó de nuevo en el suelo.

Cho parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, pero inmediatamente agarró los brazos de Hermione e intentó devolverla a una posición mucho menos contorsionista.

-Está bien, es mi culpa: ha sido una malísima idea pedirte que te levantaras tan pronto. Será que te quedes así un rato -le dijo, mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica y tras pronunciar un ¡Glacies! materializara varios cubitos de hielo sobre las baldosas de la biblioteca. Cho los colocó bajo la cabeza de Hermione. –Te dolerá un poco al principio, pero luego sentirás alivio.

Hermione no contestó. Se sentía tan humillada y ridícula que no le quedaron ganas de sacar a relucir su mal carácter.

Molesta por el silencio que se estaba creando, Cho se incorporó lentamente y acercó una de las sillas de la biblioteca hasta el lugar donde estaba tendida Hermione. A los pocos segundos de sentarse, clavó su mirada tostada en ella y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, como supongo que tan pronto te recuperes me vas a preguntar qué ha pasado, mejor me adelanto y te lo digo ya: un golpe. Un golpe enorme, de hecho. No sé a dónde ibas con tanta prisa, pero le has puesta tanta energía que te has comido la puerta.

-Una puerta cuya hoja alguien ha bloqueado -protestó Hermione, mientras restregaba su nuca contra el bloque de hielo y agarraba uno de los cubitos para ponérselo en la parte magullada de su frente.

-¡Pero si ya vuelves a protestar!. Bien, me atrevería a decir que eso es buena señal, Granger.

-No me llames Granger –gruñó-. -Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Me llamo Hermione. H-E-R-M…

-…Sé perfectamente cómo te llamas… _Hermione_… -Cho le contestó con tanta dulzura, pronunciando las letras de su nombre como si fueran notas musicales, usando un tono de voz tan sexy que Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse y no supo qué decir. Fue Cho, entonces, quien continuó hablando.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?- dijo, mientras miraba a un punto fijo de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca-. ¡Ah, sí, la puerta!. En eso tienes razón: ha sido mi culpa.

-¿Y qué hacías en la entrada, bloqueando el paso?.

-Mmmm… tenía que reponer… algo –afirmó, con poco convencimiento en su voz. -En fin, pero eso no es importante. El caso es que estás mejor y que podemos pasar a otras tareas mucho más satisfactorias.

Hermione se quedó pensando un rato en qué querría decir Cho con "reponer" y "satisfactorias", aunque tras unos leves segundos de debate consigo misma llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba tan sólo de unas palabras perfectamente normales. Y no entendió demasiado que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza algún significado oculto.

Cuando Hermione se sintió un poco mejor (a pesar del espantoso chichón con el que le había marcado la puerta) las dos muchachas se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, dispuestas a empezar la tarea. Su trabajo era muy sencillo: consistía en decidir qué hechizos ofensivos o defensivos se iban a practicar en cada sesión del Ejército de Dumbeldore. Aunque en todas sus elecciones siempre tenían que tener en cuenta que el director del colegio era más partidario de los conjuros defensivos, puesto que, como él solía decir "No hay mejor ataque que una buena defensa".

Cho resultó ser una gran ayuda para Hermione, aunque a ésta se le habrían caído los dientes antes de reconocerlo. Pero lo cierto era que el hecho de ser un año mayor que ella le daba a las sesiones preparatorias una perspectiva un poco más madura, además de la indiscutible aportación de conjuros avanzados que, por el momento, sólo estaban al alcance de los estudiantes del último año.

-Creo que sería buena idea introducir el hechizo que has hecho antes -propuso Hermione, mordiendo ansiosamente el extremo de su lápiz, en espera de su aprobación.

-¿Te refieres a "Glacies"?. ¿Y para que serviría el hielo?.¿Para hacerle un granizado a Quién-tú-ya-sabes?

-No bromees con eso, Cho –le reprendió Hermione, aunque lo hizo con una sonrisa. –Pero, ahora en serio: creo que si lo analizas bien, podría ser un conjuro defensivo estupendo.

-Mmmmm… bueno, podría servir. Pero sólo si eres capaz de apuntar con precisión a la varita del enemigo, lo cual es prácticamente imposible -aclaró Cho, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su varita y fingía apuntar directamente al pecho de Hermione.

La Ravenclaw permaneció un rato mirando fijamente la punta de su propia varita, la cual estaba a pocos milímetros de los pechos de muchacha de Gryffindor. El pulso de Hermione empezó a acelerarse poco a poco al comprobar que los ojos de Cho se habían quedado clavados en ellos. ¿O era en la varita?. _Estúpida_, pensó. Pero no podía evitar que se le acelerara la respiración con sólo sentir sus ojos posados en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

-Vale, puede funcionar -asintió de golpe Cho, ajena a lo que estaba pensando Hermione.

-Mmmm… ¿qu…qué? -se había quedado absorta en sus propios pensamientos –Ah, sí… tienes razón -contestó, intentando salir del paso de la mejor manera que pudo. Pero todavía podía notar cómo rebotaba su corazón contra su pecho. Era tal la intensidad con la que lo hacía que parecía que tuviera ganas de salir a dar un paseo.

-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Cho, arqueando levemente su ceja izquierda.

-Sí, estupendamente -mintió Hermione. Le sudaban las manos y estaba incómoda ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?.

-Perfecto. Entonces, si no me equivoco, creo que con esto hemos terminado de preparar las dos sesiones de ED de esta semana –siguió diciendo Cho, que no advirtió las reacciones físicas por las que estaba pasando Hermione. -¿Qué te parece si la semana que viene lo _hacemos_ a la misma hora?.

-¿Lo hacemos?. ¿Hacer qué?. -preguntó Hermione, pegando la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla y adoptando una mueca de ligera crispación y nerviosismo.

-Hacer… quedar, ¡qué más da!. Me refiero a que si quedamos aquí, a la misma hora, el mismo día. ¿Qué opinas?.

-Que está bien…

Hermione estaba tan incómoda que sentía que toda la ropa le pesara horriblemente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía ganas de salir de allí, encerrarse en su cuarto y olvidarse de todas las emociones que había estado sufriendo durante esa tarde. Lo primero que haría al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sería pegarse una ducha fría. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión y esperaba gozar de unos minutos de tranquilidad consigo misma, antes de irse a la cama. Ojalá no se encontrara con Ron y Harry. No tenía ganas de entablar conversación y probablemente ellos le pedirían ayuda con sus deberes del día siguiente.

Angustiada por todos estos pensamientos, Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas de encima de la mesa. Metió todos los pergaminos en su mochila y los libros que aún no había llevado a la sala común por no haber pasado por allí después de las clases. Había sido un día muy largo y el silencio volvió a apoderarse de las dos chicas. Cho todavía no había empezado a recoger sus cosas cuando Hermione ya estaba prácticamente encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Bueno, Cho, ha sido un placer. Te veo la semana que viene, entonces -se despidió amablemente la muchacha de Gryffindor.

-Eso parece -contestó Cho, devolviéndole una sonrisa radiante y perfecta a Hermione.

Hermione comenzó a rehacer los pasos que había dado antes del golpe, pero, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y salir por ella, Cho le hizo retroceder -Oye, Hermione -provocando que se girara en redondo –¿Qué diablos es un "heavy"?.

Al principio, reaccionó confundida, sin saber a qué se refería, pero Cho aclaró rápidamente todas las dudas que la chica de Gryffindor pudiera tener:

-No creerías que ibas a irte sin contarme por qué Snape es un _heavy,_ ¿verdad?.

Las dos chicas se echaron a reír y Cho la alcanzó para que salieran juntas de la biblioteca.


	4. Lechuzas

**Capítulo 4**

**-Lechuzas-**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se vistió a toda velocidad y abandonó el dormitorio antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran dar con ella. Había tenido suerte la noche anterior. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido lo suficientemente motivado para esperarla despierto en un intento desesperado de que los ayudara con sus múltiples deberes.

Todavía medio desvestida y con un lado de la túnica descolocado, bajó por el hueco del retrato de la señora Gorda y se dirigió, más tranquila, hacia la escalera central. No sabía por qué, pero no se sentía de humor para estar con nadie. Era consciente de que últimamente sus sentimientos y emociones estaban sufriendo muchos cambios inexplicables pero, por algún motivo, no deseaba volver a la normalidad o detenerse horas enteras a intentar entender qué significado tenían aquellos cambios. Hermione se sentía muy cómoda en su nueva piel y, en el fondo, tenía la sensación de que eran sólo el preámbulo de algo mucho más grande en su vida.

-¡Deténgase o tendré que blandir mi espada!. -aulló Sir Cadoghan cuando pasó frente a su retrato. La morena de Gryffindor pensó, al oír esto, que debía de ser muy triste resignarse a una existencia sin batallas, encerrado en un marco.

Su primera clase era la de Pociones. Hermione no tenía hambre, por lo que decidió dar un rodeo y dejarse caer por la lechucería. Quizá su lechuza ya habría vuelto del envío que le había encargado. Estaba esperando una contestación de sus padres para saber a dónde se iban a ir de vacaciones de Navidad. Si no le gustaba demasiado el destino, quizá decidiría quedarse en Hogwarts durante esos días, haciendo compañía a Harry y a Ron, y esperando uno de los míticos jerséis de la Señora Weasley con una enorme "H" estampada en el pecho.

Como siempre, la lechucería desprendía un olor rancio, como de cuerno quemado. Hermione no sintió deseos de prolongar su estancia más de lo necesario, así que intentó darse prisa para localizar la lechuza que estaba buscando.

-¿Buscas algo?. -preguntó una voz femenina a la espalda de Hermione. La morena dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta para comprobar a quién pertenecía esa voz.

-¡Ginny, me has asustado!.¿Es que últimamente está todo el mundo empeñado en asustarme?.

-Mmm…¿no?…-contestó secamente Ginny, sin saber qué responder.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?. -quiso saber Hermione.

-Lo mismo que tú, supongo. Intento localizar a Pigg. Hace unos días la mandé a la Madriguera y todavía no ha vuelto -se quejó Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿Y tú, qué buscabas?.

-Ufff… una lechuza que no soy capaz de reconocer.

Hermione seguía mirando a la parte más alta de la lechucería, intentando distinguir a la que había empleado días antes. De pronto, unas alas sobrevolaron la estancia y una lechuza parda se posó cómodamente en las vallas que había enfrente de Hermione. Tenía un pergamino atrapado en su pico.

- Por fin…

Desenroscó suavemente el lazo con el que estaba atado el pergamino y dejó que el animal volviera a su nido, después de acariciarle tiernamente la cabeza. El pergamino parecía 

rociado por alguna esencia femenina muy dulce, puesto que la lechucería empezó a llenarse de un aroma muy rico. Hermione extendió el pergamino y pudo leer en él:

_Anoche me lo pasé muy bien, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. Gracias por tu amabilidad (contra tu voluntad, ya lo sé) y por ser tan divertida. No puedo esperar a la próxima reunión. Estoy segura de que vamos a formar un gran equipo. Te prometo intentar estar a la altura de tu inteligencia y tus ideas. _

_Un beso,_

_Cho Chang_

-¿Va todo bien?.

Cuando Ginny le hizo esa pregunta Hermione se dio cuenta de la cara de extrañeza que había puesto.

-Sí… perfecto -contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por creer ella misma sus palabras.

-Oye, Hermione, hace unos días que estás un poco… -Ginny se interrumpió a sí misma para intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Como vio que no lo conseguía prosiguió con la frase -… rara.

-¿Rara?.¿Qué quieres decir?.

-No lo sé -aseguró Ginny. –Sólo digo que si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, ya sabes…

-Tranquila, Ginny, eso ya lo sé. No te preocupes. Estoy bien.

Hermione se guardó el trozo de pergamino en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y se quedó mirando a su amiga fijamente.

-Bueno, parece que Pigg no tiene intención de venir. ¿Vienes a desayunar?. –le preguntó ésta para romper el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ellas.

-No, me voy a quedar… a quedar un rato más aquí -vaciló Hermione.

-De acuerdo -asintió Ginny, girando sobre sus talones. –Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Tan pronto salió por la puerta, Hermione abrió su mochila para encontrar un trozo de pergamino. Tras extraer pluma y papel, se apoyó en la barandilla y escribió:

_Me alegro de que me hayas escrito, C-h-o._

_Yo también estoy segura de que vamos a hacer un buen trabajo juntas. Es mejor si dejamos el pasado donde está y partimos de cero. Yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ¿y tú?._

_Respecto a las reuniones… ¿vas a quedarte aquí en vacaciones de Navidad?. Si lo hicieras, quizá podríamos vernos. Todavía estoy decidiendo si iré a mi casa o no por vacaciones, pero depende de muchas cosas..._

_Nos vemos pronto,_

_Hermione_

Esta vez no le fue tan difícil localizar una lechuza. La que eligió estaba descansando placenteramente, por lo que puso mal pico cuando Hermione se dirigió a ella, aunque finalmente salió volando con el pergamino que le había dado.

Se estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la clase de Pociones y no quería que Snape la crucificara aún más para lo que quedaba de curso. Así que comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas. Y, como era habitual, pasó un mal rato para transportar el material que habitualmente llevaba a clase. Se estaba preguntando por qué cuernos siempre iba tan cargada cuando, de repente, la lechuza que acababa de enviar aterrizó zumbando frenéticamente a poca distancia de ella. Se trataba de un envío urgente porque el lazo con el que estaba atado el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza era de color rojo. Esta vez era un mensaje muy corto, escrito con rápida y mala letra, y también estaba firmado por Cho: _Me quedo en Navidad_, pudo leer. A la de Griffyndor se le dibujó una sonrisa espontánea en los labios; Hermione introdujo este pergamino en el bolsillo donde ya reposaba el otro, recogió su colosal mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la lechucería, una tercera lechuza se acercó velozmente a la morena y le tendió otro mensaje.

-¡Vaya!. Hoy es mi día- exclamó Hermione para sí misma.

Todo parecía indicar que este mensaje provenía de su casa o, al menos, la lechuza era muy similar a la que ella había enviado. Desenrolló el pergamino y en él pudo leer los planes de sus padres. Tahití. Vacaciones de Navidad en Tahití. Un destino increíble. Su madre hacía mucho hincapié en la carta para que Hermione los acompañara. Al parecer ya habían preparado todas las excursiones e incluso habían reservado un billete de avión y una suite especial para ella.

Hermione, inmediatamente, volvió a repetir el procedimiento que había hecho dos minutos antes. Sacó otro trozo de pergamino de su mochila y, antes de ir a la clase de Pociones, escribió:

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Este año no voy a poder ir con vosotros de viaje. Lamentablemente, tengo muchísimo que estudiar y me temo que si me voy no me va a dar tiempo para preparar los exámenes. A fin de cuentas, son en junio y ya no queda nada para que llegue, ¿verdad?. ¡Seis meses no son suficientes para todo lo que tengo que estudiar! Debo ponerme con ello ya. _

_Siento muchísimo no poder acompañaros porque la verdad es que me apetecía estar con vosotros y me da rabia perderme un viaje tan estupendo. Pero espero que lo entendáis_

_Os quiere,_

_Hermione_


	5. ¿Homoqué?

**Capítulo 5**

**-¿Homoqué?-**

El ambiente de Navidad ya se podía respirar en Hogwarts. Desde hacía una semana las escaleras y las salas comunes habían sido decoradas con todo tipo de motivos navideños, algunos de ellos de lo más chocante. Por ejemplo, al comienzo de la gran escalera los estudiantes podían encontrarse con un intento de los cuadros de Hogwarts de compartir su espíritu navideño. Una señora gorda que había sido confinada a su marco tres milenios atrás, se había ataviado con un vestido de ramas de abeto, que no dudaba en menear cada vez que uno de los estudiantes pasaba a su lado. Sir Cadoghan, cansado de su imagen de feroz caballero andante, se había decidido esta vez por el lado romántico y había colgado una ramita de muérdago en la punta de su lanza. En lugar de retar a todos con su feroz gallardía, durante estas fechas proponía a las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts un encuentro fugaz debajo del muérdago.

Parvati Patil se asustó tanto ante la osadía de Sir Cadoghan que, desde que éste le había propuesto consumar la tradición del muérdago, siempre intentaba evitar pasar por delante de su cuadro o usar a Lavender Brown como escudo protector cuando no quedaba más remedio.

Peebes y Nick Casidecapitado tampoco habían querido perderse el banquete decorativo. Peebes se había agenciado cuantas bolas de colores había encontrado y siempre llevaba puestos unos horribles pendientes de los cuales colgaban todas las bolas robadas. Nick, más recatado, únicamente se había sujetado la cabeza haciéndole un nudo a un trozo de espumillón, y argumentaba que no era tan malo ocultar su decapitación por unos cuantos días.

Si bien no sabían si éstas iban a ser pacíficas o no, todo el mundo estaba deseando que llegaran las vacaciones. Temerosos de los múltiples asaltos que estaba cometiendo Voldemort, algunos de los padres ya habían ordenado a sus hijos que se quedaran en el castillo durante las Navidades. En esos momentos, Hogwarts parecía el sitio más seguro y tanto los directores de las casas como Dumbledore consideraban que era una buena idea su estadía.

La antigua casa de los Black, ubicada en Grimmauld Place, había pasado a la posesión de la Orden del Fénix. Sirius había querido que fuera así antes de su muerte y los miembros de la Orden planeaban pasar allí las vacaciones. La señora Weasley, sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de que fuera un lugar apropiado para pasar esas fechas, por lo que Ginny y Ron tenían la orden de permanecer en Hogwarts hasta nuevo aviso.

-Parece que todos vamos a pasar las vacaciones aquí -comentó Ron, mientras cerraba airadamente la carta que acababa de enviarle su madre, comunicándole su decisión. -¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione?.¿Este año a dónde irás con tus padres?. -preguntó.

-Este año yo también me quedo -contestó vagamente. –Mis padres se van a Tahití, pero no me apetece mucho acompañarles sabiendo todo lo que está pasando aquí.

-Bueno, por ahora no ha ocurrido nada realmente serio -argumentó Harry- y esperemos que siga así. Parece que Voldemort está más tranquilo últimamente.

Hermione, que ya estaba acostumbrada a que Harry utilizara ese nombre para referirse al Señor Tenebroso, permaneció impasible y siguió caminando hacia la clase de Pociones, donde Snape los estaba esperando para una última y torturante clase antes de las vacaciones. Ron, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado y ralentizó su paso una milésima de segundo; lo suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido.

-Ron, ¿cuándo vas a acabar con todo eso?. Harry lleva años refiriéndose a él como Vol-Voldemort.

-Sí- contestó Harry, mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar a Ron, señalando a su vez a Hermione -y Hermione ya es capaz de decirlo aunque a veces tartamudee.

-Oye, no me presiones –protestó el pelirrojo. -Sólo por el hecho de que no me guste oír su nombre, no quiere decir que le tenga miedo.

-Ya, seguro -murmuró Hermione, mientras abría la puerta de la clase de pociones para que los tres amigos pasaran.

Algunos Slytherin ya estaban sentados en sus bancos. Incluido Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, que este año se comportaba de una manera misteriosa que no gustaba nada a los tres amigos. Desde que el Ministerio de Magia había decretado la búsqueda y captura de algunos mortífagos (entre los que se encontraban los padres de Draco y Goyle), Lucius Malfoy se había visto obligado a abandonar su hogar y esconderse en algún paraje. Su familia, sin embargo, estaba siendo vigilada a todas horas y esta circunstancia parecía haber apaciguado a Malfoy, que desde comienzos de curso apenas había dirigido sus palabras despreciativas hacia los tres amigos. Harry estaba seguro de que estaba tramando algo, aunque no podían hacer nada para averiguarlo.

Snape hizo su entrada en la clase pocos segundos después de que los tres amigos se hubieran sentado. El director de la casa Slytherin caminó hacia su mesa, situada al frente de la clase. Lo hizo con paso decidido y agitando su túnica negra entre las filas de estudiantes. Poco después meneó su varita mágica y gritó "libris convocati". En medio de la nada se materializó el libro de Pociones, que con el peso de la gravedad golpeó rudamente la mesa del profesor.

-Página 245. Abran sus libros sin el menor ruido si no quieren tener deberes de aquí al resto de sus inútiles vidas -amenazó Snape.

-Alguien se ha despertado esta mañana con almorranas –le dijo Ron en voz baja a Neville, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-¡Weasley!. Con la gracia que le caracteriza, quizá usted nos pueda explicar la poción _homosexus_. Estoy seguro de que la encontrará muy interesante y aplicable a su vida. Por cierto, Weasley: cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Ron, que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Snape, frunció el ceño e intentó leer las instrucciones que se especificaban en la página señalada.

-¿Y bien?- aulló Snape, acercándose peligrosamente hacia donde estaba sentado Ron. –Weasley, viene siendo habitual que carezca usted de todo tipo de conocimiento en la materia. Incluso cuando tiene el libro delante de sus narices: otros cinco puntos menos. ¿Alguien le puede explicar a Weasley en qué consiste la poción?.

Unas risitas llegaron a los oídos de Harry, Ron y Hermione desde el otro lado de la clase. Los tres se giraron lentamente y vieron que Pansy Parkinson tenía levantada la mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda se tapaba la boca para sofocar la risa.

-Parkinson -concedió Snape.

-La poción _homosexus_ es una de las pociones prohibidas. Su preparación se hace mezclando aroma de _hormonia_, una hoja de la planta _desviatione naturae_ y un pelo de la persona a la que se quiere aplicar.

-¿Cuáles son sus efectos, Parkinson?. –se impacientó Snape.

-Yo creo que Weasley y Potter son una clara muestra de los efectos -respondió la chica Slytherin, despertando las risas de todo el grupo de Slytherins.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo, nerviosa, mientras Ron empezaba a leer como un frenético los efectos que producía la poción _homosexus_:

"_Catalogada como una de las pociones prohibidas por el Ministerio de magia (artículo 1354 del Código Mágico), la poción homosexus provoca una total confusión en el individuo al que se le aplica. Similar a las pociones de amor, su ingestión provoca el enamoramiento y atracción del individuo deseado, con la única diferencia de que su carácter puede llegar a ser permanente con una sola dosis y provoca al individuo una confusión sexual, llegando a enamorarse éste de una persona de su mismo sexo. Véase en apéndice de definiciones muggles: homosexualidad". _

Al terminar de leer, la cara de Ron se ruborizó de tal manera que su pelo llegó a confundirse con ella: era imposible distinguir la línea donde empezaba uno y donde acababa otro. El resto de la clase todavía seguía excitada en medio de una oleada de risas, aunque los estudiantes ya se estaban empezando a calmar. Ron permaneció lo que quedaba de hora escondido tras el libro, intentando apaciguar la ira que sentía. Al terminar la clase, los tres amigos se encontraron en el pasillo con Neville. Éste se dirigió a Ron:

-Eso ha sido horrible. Lo siento Ron.

-Algún día, algún día…. ¡Snape me las va a pagar!.

-Cálmate, Ron -intentó razonar Harry. –Con esa actitud no vas a conseguir nada.

-¡Pero me ha llamado homo, homo… homocelsius!. No…Homo… ¿Qué me ha llamado?.- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-Homosexual, Ron ¿Es que no sabes lo que es eso?. -contestó Hermione, bastante airada teniendo en cuenta que el tema no iba con ella.

-No, ¿qué es?. –se interesó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pero es que no hay homosexuales en el mundo mágico?. -se indignó Hermione, mientras los otros tres chicos hacían un alto en su camino de vuelta de las mazmorras para mirarla.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Hermione- respondió un temeroso Neville.

-Un homosexual es una persona que se siente atraída por personas de su mismo sexo -contestó Harry.

-Exactamente. No me puedo creer que no lo hayáis oído antes -secundó Hermione a Harry.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con atraída?.-vaciló Ron.

-¡Pues atraída, Ron!.¡Una persona que siente deseos de acostarse con otros de su mismo sexo!.- se exasperó Hermione.

-¡PERO ESO ES UNA PORQUERÍA!. -exclamó Ron, siempre tan suspicaz y delicado. -¿Quién demonios podría querer algo así?.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco me lo imagino –confesó Neville, curvando los ojos hasta las cuencas superiores, como si efectivamente tratara de imaginarlo.

-Hay mucha gente así en el mundo Muggle, Ron, y hay que respetarlos- contestó Harry.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada aliviada, aunque él la interpretó como complicidad por la falta de conocimiento del mundo que estaba demostrando su otro amigo.

-Oye, ¿pero es que no hay homosexuales en el mundo mágico?. -se interesó Hermione, intentando poner un gesto indiferente al tiempo que aguzaba el oído para no perderse una palabra de la respuesta.

-No, que yo sepa. Nunca he oído hablar de eso- contestó Neville con una mueca.

Era la segunda reunión que tenían Hermione y Cho, pero no por eso Hermione se sentía más confiada. Había algo en esa chica que la ponía muy nerviosa. Su manera de hablar, de moverse, sus facciones… todo era perfecto en Cho Chang… y Hermione lo sabía.

Años atrás había podido comprobar cómo todo el mundo suspiraba por ella, incluidos, claro, uno de sus mejores amigos. El hecho de que Harry hubiera estado tan loco por ella, le daba una razón más para sentirse incómoda a su lado. Si alguien como Harry -tan centrado, igual de ajeno que ella a los flirteos adolescentes- era capaz de posar su atención en Cho, para Hermione significaba que aquella chica tenía algo especial. Por supuesto, ella no era la única que lo pensaba. La popularidad de Cho en el castillo no había hecho más que incrementar desde el día en que Cedric Diggory había muerto. Para la comunidad masculina, aquella pérdida había significado su puesta en libertad y, para la femenina, su nuevo estatus de soltera se había transformado en una mezcla de amenaza y admiración hacia una chica que, según la opinión general, lo tenía todo.

Pero estaba claro que algo pasaba con Cho. Desde su pequeño y volátil flirteo con Harry no había habido nadie en su vida. Al menos, que se supiera. A veces se rumoreaba que se estaba viendo con un chico mayor, alguien que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia. Otras se comentaba que Cho estaba enzarzada en una relación con Michael Key, un famoso jugador de Quiditch americano. Pero Hermione, que no daba demasiado valor a los chismes, nunca creía ninguna de estas historias, quizá porque en el fondo de su corazón latía un deseo no identificado, pero anhelante, de que Cho aún siguiera soltera.

Las dos chicas volvían a estar en la biblioteca, de nuevo desierta para sorpresa de Hermione. Era como si cada vez que ellas dos se encontraran, la biblioteca tomara una nueva piel desértica. Ésta era la segunda reunión que mantenía con Cho y también la segunda vez que se encontraba con las mesas de completamente vacías.

-Me pregunto por qué no viene nadie a estudiar hoy -comentó Hermione, mientras daba otro repaso fugaz a las notas que habían escrito ella y Cho.

-Emmm… ¿no había hoy un partido de Quidditch?. -contestó Cho, arqueando las cejas y chupando el final de su pluma.

-No… la temporada no volverá hasta el final de las vacaciones -explicó, sagaz, Hermione.

-Pues no sé, es un misterio –Cho se encogió de hombros y adquirió un tono vago, como si tratara de darle poca importancia al hecho de que estuvieran solas.

-Oye -Hermione se levantó y se acercó a una de las estanterías que había en la biblioteca -¿Crees que deberíamos introducir alguna práctica de estos libros?.

Cho hizo lo propio y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Hermione tenía en sus manos un libro muy antiguo de pociones y conjuros en donde se explicaban algunas técnicas de magia que ya estaban obsoletas.

-No creo que con eso vayas a ninguna parte. Está tan caducado que ni Merlín podría haberlo utilizado -bromeó Cho.

Hermione siguió hojeando alguna de las páginas y llegó a una que le hizo dar un vuelco a la boca del estómago. En la página ciento cuarenta se explicaban algunas de las ventajas de la poción _homosexus_. A la Gryffindor le carcomía la curiosidad desde aquella mañana y pensó que a lo mejor estaba con la persona indicada para formular la pregunta.

-Oye, Cho, ¿tú sabes si hay homosexuales en el Mundo Mágico?.

Cho, que estaba sosteniendo otro grueso tomo de encantamientos, se sorprendió al oír aquella interpelación tan directa y se puso tan nerviosa que dejó caer el libro al suelo de la biblioteca. Se arrodilló lentamente para recogerlo, aunque en realidad lo que pretendía era conseguir más tiempo para recobrar la compostura. Cuando llegó al suelo, alzó la voz ligeramente para contestarle, aunque ésta la interrumpió.

-Sabes lo que es un homosexual, ¿no?.- prosiguió Hermione.

-Ehhh, sí, lo sé. Lo estudiamos el año pasado, en Pociones, creo –disimuló.

Estaba claro que Cho no quería continuar la conversación, pero Hermione, tozuda, insistió -¿Entonces no hay homosexuales en el Mundo Mágico?. Sólo hay pociones para serlo.

-Piensa en esto, Hermione: ¿para qué querrían tener la poción _homosexus_ si no hubiera homosexuales?. -respondió Cho, dándole la espalda para devolver el libro al estante de donde lo había tomado. -Es más, actúa igual que un filtro amoroso, sólo que es algo más fuerte.

-¿Y dónde están?. Quiero decir, Ron esta mañana no sabía lo que era un homosexual.

-Eso es porque no se le da importancia aquí- aclaró Cho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

Las dos chicas regresaron a la mesa que habían dejado cubierta de papeles y se sentaron en sus sillas.

-Pues verás- comenzó a explicar Cho, tras haberse acomodado. –Hay familias que no lo explican a sus hijos porque no hay ningún caso de homosexualidad entre sus miembros. Si luego ellos se enteran y preguntan, se les explica que es algo normal.

-Entonces no hay rechazo, no es como en el mundo Muggle -dedujo, ávidamente, Hermione.

-Es más complicado que todo eso. Sí lo hay, pero está prohibido. Alguna gente no muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos y quizá el problema es que aquí hay menos casos que en el mundo Muggle.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?. Tú no vives allí…- inquirió Hermione.

-Bueno…- la voz de Cho denotaba que ésta estaba bastante nerviosa -¡Soy una Ravenclaw!. Ya sabes que nos interesamos por todo lo que tenga que ver con el conocimiento.

-Eso tiene sentido- replicó Hermione. -¿Sabes de alguien en Hogwarts que lo sea?.

-¿El qué?.¿Ravenclaw? Sí, conozco a unos cuantos- bromeó Cho.

-¡No!.¡Homosexuales!.

-¡J aja ja!. Estaba bromeando. No, no conozco a ninguno- continuó Cho, al comprobar que Hermione estaba muy interesada en saber la respuesta. –Pero si los hubiera… no nos enteraríamos- explicó Cho. –La gente no lo va comentando por ahí. Es de mal gusto.

-Pero sí nos enteraríamos si hubiera una pareja- razonó Hermione. –Quiero decir que… bueno… sería evidente.

-Sí, supongo que sí- finalizó Cho. –Oye, Hermione, ¿pero por qué querías saberlo?.

-Mmmm… curiosidad, supongo. Recuerda que yo tenía todas las papeletas para haber estado en Ravenclaw.

Y así Hermione dejó la pelota en su tejado.


	6. El sueño

**Capítulo 6**

**-El sueño-**

-Últimamente has crecido mucho…

-¿Qué quieres decir?. – preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Lo sabes perfectamente -una figura en sombras se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con las manos-. Tu cuerpo… ha crecido… Tus pechos son más voluminosos, perfectos -comentó la voz mientras posaba suavemente sus manos en los pechos de Hermione.

-No quiero hacer esto -afirmó la muchacha de Gryffindor, que estaba tan asustada como excitada. Sudaba, y su corazón empezaba a cabalgar en el fondo de su pecho. Tenía miedo de que lo notara.

-Sí quieres. Y tú sabes que quieres -la silueta se pegó a su espalda y desde atrás comenzó a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Luego hizo que sus labios descendieran libremente por su cuello.

-No, Cho, no quiero, Cho, no…………¡¡Cho!!

-¡Cho, Cho!.¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Dónde está Cho?. –Lavender Brown se despertó súbitamente.

-¿Está aquí?.¿Se ha colado en la torre?. -se sorprendió Parvati Patil, que también se había despertado. -¡Pero no llevo ropa interior!

Lavender la miró desde su cama.

-¿No llevas ropa interior?.¿Por qué?.

-Tranquilidad. Sólo he tenido una pesadilla. Volved a la cama –les pidió Hermione, aunque todavía estaba sudando.

-¿No llevas ropa interior? -insistió Lavender, que no le prestó atención.

Hermione encendió a golpe de ¡Lumus! Una de las velas que tenía en la mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama. Sin hacerles el menor caso, levantó para ir al baño. Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

-No, no llevo. ¿Por qué te extraña tanto?. Tampoco es un pecado –se defendió Parvati.

Lavender dudó un instante. -No, supongo que no. Oye, ¿pero qué tienen que ver tus bragas con que Cho esté aquí?. –se interesó.

-¿Está aquí, verdad?. –se asustó de nuevo Parvati. Se bajó el camisón que llevaba puesto, salió corriendo hacia uno de los tocadores y empezó a sacar todo tipo de pinturas y perfumes de los cajones.

-¿Pero qué haces?. Son las tres de la mañana -le preguntó su amiga, que se frotó los ojos, pues le picaban.

-Bueno, si la chica más famosa de todo Hogwarts está en nuestra torre, no voy a permitir que me vea con esta facha -argumentó Parvati mientras agarraba una pequeña botella de perfume, dispuesta a rociar toda la habitación con aquel olor tan dulzón. -Necesito algo de maquillaje- y se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo.

Echada en su cama, Lavender rodó los ojos, apenas sin creer que incluso a las tres de la mañana su amiga no bajaba la guardia. Ella seguía maquillándose, aunque estaba tan dormida que finalmente sólo consiguió hacer un estropicio con su cara.

-Vuelve a la cama –refunfuñó Lavender, tapándose la cara con la almohada. -Fue sólo una pesadilla de Hermione –dio media vuelta e intentó conciliar el sueño.

-¿De veras?. Pues vaya –Parvati cerró el cajón y se fue hasta su cama. –Si Hermione ha tenido una pesadilla, ¿crees que habrá sido por culpa de Harry?. –curioseó, metiéndose en su cama de cuatro postes.

-No lo sé –dijo Lavender con los ojos todavía cerrados. Estaba cansada. Los abrió un momento para apagar la luz y entonces la vio. -¿Pero es que no piensas lavarte la cara?.

-¿Para qué?. Aquí sólo estás tú –contestó su amiga. -Ya lo haré mañana, ahora estoy cansada -agarró la manta, tiró de ella y se dio media vuelta en su cama.

Una de las señales inequívocas de que tu vida está cambiando de rumbo para siempre es cuando te despiertas en plena noche y te das cuenta de que has estado soñando con el sexo equivocado.

Tras haber ido al baño, Hermione se sentó en la sala común, frente al fuego. Estaba demasiado alterada para volver a la cama y el crepitar de las llamas, de alguna manera, conseguía calmarla. Además, tras haber tenido aquel sueño sabía que no iba a ser capaz de volver a dormirse, por mucho que lo intentara.

¿Qué había sido aquello?. Ella no era una persona que soñara demasiado. Y cuando los tenía casi nunca eran de esa índole. Sólo de vez en cuando, pero en ellos nunca había aparecido una chica.

Incluso le costaba confesarse a sí misma que los había tenido con Ron, por mucho que le fastidiara, y alguna vez con Harry. Típicas historias en una playa desierta, a solas por la noche, desnudos sobre la arena. Pero eso le estaba permitido. Era n-o-r-m-a-l. Podía fantasear con sus amigos, podía incluso enamorarse de ellos, aunque estuviera bastante segura de que en ningún caso sería una buena idea. Pero esto no. Esto se había colado en su mente sin pedir permiso y Hermione estaba furiosa por ello.

Sin embargo, no era capaz de controlar sus pensamientos. El sueño se estaba rebobinando una y otra vez en su mente y lo peor era que cada vez le gustaban más aquellas imágenes. Las recordaba con tal nitidez ahora que no era capaz de sacárselas de la cabeza. Era como si se hubieran pegado a su frente y formaran ya parte de su piel.

_Ha sido sólo un sueño, nada más_- se decía a sí misma- _esto no significa nada. Pero a lo mejor sí. Últimamente te gusta mucho estar con ella y tienes que reconocer que es perfecta. Todo lo que hace lo hace bien. Bueno, sí, pero ¿y qué?. También Ginny es perfecta y nunca piensas en ella. Bueno, es que Ginny es de Harry. No es de Harry, __**está**__ con Harry. Cho también podría estar con alguien. Pero no lo está… ¿y has pensado por_ _qué no?. Sí, vale, vale, últimamente está muy rara. Pero…¿Y si alguien me ha dado la poción homosexus y no me he enterado?. Lo sabrías. Estarías obsesionada con cada falda que pasara. Eso me hace pensar….en algo…_

-¡Despierta, bruja durmiente!. ¡Se nos hace tarde!.

-Sssshhhh… Ron, mira que eres bruto, ¿quieres dejar de gritar?. Hermione… Hermione despierta…-Ginny le estaba dando palmaditas en la mano para que despertara. La morena se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-Ahora sólo falta que ronque.

-Ron, ¿por qué no vas bajando a desayunar y la dejas en paz?. -contestó, enfadada, Ginny.

-Ven, Ron, vamos bajando -dijo Harry, que empujó a Ron para que se moviera.

-Hermione, se hace tarde, despierta.

-¿Mmm?. –Hermione ronroneó con cansancio. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-¡Aquí está!. -exclamó Lavender Brown, que bajaba por las escaleras, tan pronto vio a Hermione tumbada en el sillón de la sala común.

–Creíamos que se había escapado. Vaya nochecita… -bromeó Parvati, que iba siguiendo, como siempre, el rastro de Lavender. Tantos años juntas y aún no se había cansado la una de la otra. -Oye, Gin, dile a Hermione que la próxima vez que venga Cho de visita nocturna, avise. No quiero que me vea con malas pintas, ya sabes a qué me refiero…

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. No tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando Parvati. Luego siguió insistiendo hasta que consiguió despertar a su amiga.

-¿Qué?.¿Clase?.¿Don…?. –Hermione se incorporó un poco desorientada. Luego comprendió que todavía estaba en la sala común, tendida en uno de los sofás. –Me he quedado dormida…-se excusó.

-¿Una pesadilla?. –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Peor…mucho peor…

-Será mejor que subas a vestirte.

-Sí, ya voy. Gracias, Ginny.

-Te esperamos abajo -se apresuró a decir la pelirroja, mientras Hermione subía por las escaleras de la torre para dirigirse al baño y pegarse una ducha.

Cuando terminó de asearse, Hermione salió a la escalera central. Se sentía muy confusa. Era como si todo el capítulo de anoche, incluso la conversación consigo misma, lo hubiera soñado. Estaba aterrorizada y empezaba a pensar seriamente que alguien le había hecho ingerir aquella poción de la que habían hablado en clase. Así que, mientras bajaba las escaleras, Hermione se auto-impuso un castigo. A partir de ahora miraría con detenimiento a las chicas para saber qué sentimiento despertaban en ella. Si veía que se despertaba en su interior la menor reacción física, iría corriendo a hablar con Dumbledore.

La primera persona que se cruzó en su camino fue Hannah Abbot, una gran estudiante de Hupplepuff que no tenía el menor de los atractivos. _Pero tiene buen cuerpo_, estimó Hermione. _Y tampoco es que tenga mala delantera_. Pero no, no sentía nada. Aún pensando en todo esto, no era capaz de sentir la más mínima emoción. Perfecto. Todo estaba en orden.

Poco después la alcanzó Marietta, la amiga inseparable de Cho, que apenas alzó una ceja en señal de saludo, aunque con ello Hermione se quedó más que satisfecha_. Ahora que no tiene la cara como un Ferrero Rocher tampoco está tan mal_, pensó Hermione. _Me gusta su cuello, aunque no le daría un beso. Pero es bonito. Y el pelo es brillante y sedoso._ Hermione se concentró para ver qué despertaban en ella todas estas meditaciones, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía impasible y siguió andando muy contenta.

Al abrirse las puertas del Gran Comedor, la prefecta de Gryffindor se animó aún más porque allí estaba todo el material que necesitaba: miles de chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de las mesas y ninguna de ellas iba a quedar a expensas del escrutinio de su mirada. Hermione había decidido tomarse esta investigación en serio para despejar todo tipo de dudas.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, al rincón donde sus amigos se sentaban habitualmente. Todavía quedaba un hueco al lado de Ron, ya que Harry y Ginny se habían sentado juntos, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué tal has dormido al dulce calor de las llamas?. -le preguntó Ron, tan pronto se sentó Hermione.

-Bien, gracias.- Contestó ella con sequedad.

-Oye, Hermione, ¿tenemos reunión del ED esta semana o ya no hay más hasta después de Navidad?. -se interesó Harry. –Estoy deseando seguir practicando el _Glacies_ con alguien. Creo que es muy útil.

Hermione, que estaba despistada mirando a todas las chicas de la sala, derramó prácticamente toda la jarra de zumo en la mesa por no estar prestando atención cuando se lo sirvió.

-¡Ups, perdón!. -se excusó,. –Estaba despistada.

Ginny hizo un gesto con su varita y, tras pronunciar _siccus_, el charco naranja que empezaba a expandirse por la mesa se secó.

-Gracias, Ginny. ¡Qué hechizo más práctico!.¿De dónde lo has sacado?. -apreció Hermione.

-Remedios de la Señora Weasley. Muy útiles para la casa. Me sé unos cuantos -contestó Gin.

Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y emitió una risita silenciosa. Harry, que sabía que su amiga no estaba de muy buen humor esos días, le hizo una señal para que dejara de mofarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué estabas diciendo Harry?. -inquirió Hermione.

-Lo del ED, si tenemos reunión antes de Navidad.

-No creo, porque hay mucha gente que vuelve a sus casas ese día –le informó su amiga, que todavía miraba el horizonte, en lugar de mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y qué tal si la hacemos entre nosotros?. -sugirió Ginny.

-Eso no sería justo para el resto, Gin -le contradijo Hermione, mal untando un trozo de mantequilla en una de las tostadas de Ron. –Los demás se quedarían atrasados con lo que aprendamos ese día.

Ron frunció el ceño, le cedió la tostada y se sirvió otra.

-Pero podemos hacer una clase de repaso. Eso no perjudicaría a nadie -insistió Harry.

-Sí, eso podría estar bien -continuó Hermione, mojando la tostada en el zumo de naranja de Ron. –Hablaré con Cho para ver qué opina.

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?.¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione?. -se exasperó Ron al ver los trozos de tostada que flotaban ahora en su zumo de naranja.

-¿Sinceramente?. Pues estaba pensando que Cho tiene un cuerpo precioso, ¿no creéis?.

Los tres amigos se quedaron petrificados al escuchar estas palabras en boca de Hermione. Ron, que siempre tenía contestación para todo, estaba tan asombrado que su tostara se 

derritió en su mano y se partió en dos trozos. Harry y Ginny pusieron una cara entre divertida y confusa. En realidad tampoco sabían que decir.

-¡Era una broma!. -aclaró Hermione.

Tras unos segundos de tensión, los tres se echaron a reír, aunque Ron todavía estaba anonadado cuando se levantaron para ir a clase.


	7. Déjate llevar

** Capítulo 7**

**-Déjate llevar-**

Habían llegado las vacaciones. Los terrenos de Hogwarts ya estaban cubiertos de nieve, como si ellos también desearan contribuir al espíritu navideño, y vestirse de gala para la ocasión.

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba esperando a aquellos estudiantes que sí habían decidido ir a sus casas para celebrar las fiestas. Al final habían sido más de los que los directores de las casas habían previsto. En la torre de Gryffindor las maletas y los bultos empezaban a hacerse camino a través del marco de la señora Gorda. Harry y sus amigos miraban pasar a la gente y se despedían de ellos, sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

Como Neville estaba teniendo problemas para aplicar el _locomotis_ a sus maletas, Harry subió corriendo las escaleras para echarle una mano.

-¿Tú también te vas, Neville?. Creía que este año te quedabas con nosotros -le preguntó, poco antes de gritar _locomotis_ y dirigir los bultos de Neville por las escaleras.

-Sí -contestó Neville, que llevaba bajo uno de sus brazos su querida _Mimbulus mimbletonia_- mi abuela ha decidido que es mejor que vaya a casa. No se fía de mí porque dice que hay demasiados objetos decorativos en el castillo. Cree que puedo acabar en San Mungo si tropiezo con alguno.

Harry le lanzó una mirada recelosa a la planta que Neville llevaba bajo el brazo y se apartó ligeramente. Todavía recordaba lo que le había escupido la dichosa planta.

-¿Todavía tienes ese bicho, Neville?. -preguntó Ron cuando llegaron al último peldaño.

-En realidad es la hija. La otra planta se la quedó la profesora Sprout.

-Chica afortunada -ironizó Ron.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes nos quedamos aquí?. –le preguntó Ginny a su hermano, tratando de hacer recuento.

-Nosotros, los hermanos Creevy, ese tarugo de Michael Corner y poco más -respondió el pelirrojo.

-Es decir, nadie- contestó Harry, celoso de que su amigo hubiera sacado a colación el nombre del antiguo novio de Ginny.

-Creo que Luna Lovegood también se queda, Ron. Me parece que ella estará muy contenta de que tú también estés por aquí –se burló su hermana, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Gran noticia… -Ron rodó los ojos con desesperación.

-Y Cho también -prosiguió Hermione, que estaba echándole un vistazo a _El Profeta_, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad. No se dio cuenta en un primer momento, pero al percatarse de que los ojos de sus amigos estaban posados en ella, añadió.

–Bueno, y su amiga Marietta también se queda.

-Entonces dile que puedo pedirles a los gemelos un buen remedio para el acné juvenil -bromeó Ron.

-Bueno, chicos, ahora sí que me tengo que ir. Que paséis buenas vacaciones -se despidió Neville.

-Tú también, amigo- contestó con despreocupación el pelirrojo. –Nos vemos a la vuelta.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda hasta abajo?. -ofreció Harry.

-No, está bien. Creo que esta vez sabré cómo hacerlo -y Neville salió de la habitación, carreteando como pudo su pesado baúl.

Al comprobar que se habían quedado solos en la torre de Gryffindor, empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Bueno, al menos Hermione y yo tendremos nuestras habitaciones para nosotras -dijo Ginny para romper el silencio. –Si quieres, podemos dormir juntas.

Este comentario no pareció agradarle demasiado a Harry, que parecía tener otros planes muy distintos. Como Ron estaba presente, se limitó a lanzarle una mirada significativa a Ginny para que no siguiera metiendo la pata.

-O a lo mejor no… -se corrigió ésta.

-Bueno, chicos, yo tengo que hacer una cosa -Hermione, que se había dado cuenta de la situación, inmediatamente introdujo una conversación para echarle un cable a Harry y a Ginny, -pero recordad que esta tarde tenemos lo del ED si todo marcha como pensábamos.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas ahora?. -quiso saber Ron.

-No es asunto tuyo, Ronald.

-Oh, perdona por inmiscuirme en tu apretada agenda.

Hermione rodó los ojos con desesperación.

-En realidad todavía tengo que decirle a Cho que tenemos esa reunión porque no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo.

-Tu amiguita Cho¿eh?.

-Creo que Hermione tiene derecho a llevarse con quien le apetezca, Ron -la defendió Ginny.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no?.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre tienes que…

Hermione, al ver que se estaba tejiendo otra discusión entre hermanos, le hizo un gesto de despedida a Harry y aprovechó para salir a hurtadillas de la sala común. No quería darle la oportunidad a Ron de seguir con el interrogatorio. Últimamente estaba más violento con ella que de costumbre y Ginny lo notaba. Hermione era capaz de defenderse perfectamente, pero no tenía ganas de retomar las antiguas peleas con él. Ella consideraba que ya habían quemado esa etapa y que no era necesario estar discutiendo todo el día, aunque estaba claro que el menor de los varones Weasley no había enterrado su hacha de guerra.

El castillo se había quedado vacío tras la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts. Éstas eran las primeras vacaciones de Navidad que Hermione pasaba allí, por lo que se quedó muy sorprendida al ver lo solitarios que estaban los pasillos y las escaleras, los cuales normalmente lucían atestados de gente.

Había estado posponiendo esto mucho tiempo. No le había comentado nada a Cho con anterioridad porque sentía pánico de encontrarse con ella otra vez tras aquel sueño tan extraño. La había tenido cerca durante esos días, pero siempre había sido en el Gran Comedor o en los pasillos, nunca cara a cara. A la muchacha de Gryffindor le entraban sudores sólo de pensar en el reencuentro. Sabía que era estúpido y que no tenía ningún sentido, puesto que Cho no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado por su mente aquella noche. Pero le daba igual. Ella sí lo sabía y eso era lo que importaba. Su seguridad, mermada continuamente por la personalidad arrolladora de Cho, se veía aún más afectada después de aquel capítulo nocturno de su vida. Pero ya no podía escapar más. Había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a Cho y a sus propios fantasmas.

Hermione no tenía muy claro dónde estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw. Aún así, pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar encontrarla porque no iba a ser capaz de entrar sin la contraseña. Por eso decidió que la mejor manera de localizar a Cho sería mandarle una lechuza o cruzarse con alguno de sus amigos.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, Hermione se llevó una desagradable sorpresa: Draco, Goyle y Crabbe se habían quedado también en el castillo. No eran muy buenas noticias, aunque sí predecibles, teniendo en cuenta que sus padres estaban en algún lugar escondidos, lejos de sus casas. Probablemente sus familias no deseaban levantar más sospechas y habían decidido dejar a sus hijos a cargo de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts, como símbolo de confianza. También cabía la posibilidad de que sus familias simplemente no tuvieran nada que celebrar aquellas Navidades. Hermione incluso pensó que sus madres estarían demasiado ocupadas intentando afiliarse a la causa de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos como para preparar comidas y turrones.

-Granger…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco?. -contestó con el tono airado que siempre usaba con él.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?. Yo pensaba que los sangre sucia celebraban estas fechas en sus ridículas casitas Muggle.

Hermione hizo caso omiso a su comentario. Ni siquiera le respondió. Continuó su camino hacia la lechucería, aunque esta vez iba mirando al suelo. Estaba tan distraída pensando en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le había agarrado para que no se chocara.

-¡Hey!. Estás obsesionada con chocarte conmigo¿verdad?.

Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta, se habían parado justo enfrente de Hermione. La muchacha de Gryffindor se sonrojó un poco porque no le había dado tiempo de mentalizarse para un nuevo encuentro con ella y porque había estado a punto de chocarse de nuevo.

-¡Ah, hola!. -logró decir. -Te estaba buscando.

-No le hagas caso a Malfoy. Desde que pasó lo de su padre está insoportable -comentó Cho, mirando a su amiga para que ésta le diera la razón. Marietta, que todavía se sentía incómoda ante la presencia de Hermione, simplemente hizo una mueca indescifrable y se quedó callada.

-Antes tampoco era demasiado agradable -respondió Hermione, enfadada por lo que acababa de decirle Malfoy. Estas palabras consiguieron hacer reír a Cho, un gesto que Hermione agradeció profundamente porque le daba naturalidad a la conversación y le hacía sentir menos vergüenzaahora que estaba frente a frente con ella.

-Pues también es verdad -afirmó la Ravenclaw con una sonrisa. -¿Y qué querías decirme?.

-Ah, sí. Es que hemos pensado tener una reunión del ED esta tarde, aunque únicamente de repaso. -¿Qué te parece?.

-Oye, Cho, voy yendo a la sala común. Nos vemos allí¿vale?. Hasta luego.

-Sí, vale, hasta luego, Marietta- contestó Cho. –Mmmm… perdónala, todavía está un poco dolida por lo que pasó….

-… con su cara, sí -Hermione acabó la frase, aunque aprovechó la ocasión para dejar claro su punto de vista. -Aunque nada me hará pensar que no se lo tenía merecido.

-Quizá… bueno, dejemos el tema. Es una de mis mejores amigas, es mejor no hablar de ello.

Cho sabía que no era una buena idea mantener esa conversación con Hermione, pues ya había aprendido la lección tras el encontronazo que había tenido con Harry el año pasado. Tenía miedo de que ella reaccionara como lo había hecho él.

-Sí, será lo mejor. Entonces¿qué te parece?.

-Pues me parece que tú y yo tenemos que irnos a Hogsmeade y acabar esta conversación con una rica cerveza de mantequilla o un café. ¿Qué opinas?. No es una petición, es una orden.

-Pero yo, eh, ellos…

-Vamos, Hermione ¿tan malo es que un día te dejes llevar?.


	8. Suposiciones Pudipié

**Capítulo 8**

**-Suposiciones Pudipié-**

Hermione miró alrededor. En realidad aquella cafetería no estaba mal, salvo, quizá por el pequeño detalle de que estaba llena de parejitas. Además, el sitio estaba decorado con motivos románticos. Por todas partes se podían ver cojines, fotografías de parejas famosas y dibujos con forma de corazón. Incluso la pared estaba decorada con un papel estampado de minúsculos Cupidos que se movían de un lado a otro, manteniendo una guerra de arqueros y disparando flechas con forma de corazón en todas direcciones.

-Entonces ¿qué opinas?.¿Te gusta el sitio?. -le preguntó Cho a Hermione.

-Errr… sí¿pero exactamente dónde estamos?. -De repente, a uno de los cupidos de la pared se le escapó una de sus mini flechas y ésta fue a parar a la taza de café de Hermione. –Pero qué…-exclamó ella., comprobando cómo el pequeño arquero se reía maliciosamente.

-Tranquila, lo hacen a menudo. Las puntas de las flechas son sólo terrones de azúcar. Seguramente ese Cupido se ha dado cuenta de que no le has echado azúcar al café -le explicó Cho. -¿Pero es que nunca habías estado aquí?. -preguntó, extrañada. –Creía que conocías Madam Pudipié. ¡Todo el mundo conoce este sitio!.

-Obviamente, no todo el mundo.

-Es raro, porque aquí suele venir mucha gente. Sobre todo las parejas, claro -le informó Cho.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo -respondió Hermione con un ligero deje de tristeza en su voz.

-No has estado…-vaciló- con mucha gente ¿verdad?. -Por fin Cho se había atrevido a preguntar aquello que llevaba semanas rondando su cabeza.

-No -reconoció Hermione con timidez, ligeramente ruborizada. –Oye ¿No es aquí donde viniste con Harry el año pasado?.

-Mmmm…. Sí, de hecho sí…-comentó Cho, sonrojándose ligeramente y revolviéndose en su asiento.

Probablemente Hermione estaba intentando imaginar cuáles eran los motivos por los cuales Cho le había llevado al mismo lugar al que solía ir con Cedric, su antiguo novio, y adonde también había llevado a su amigo Harry. Cho se dio cuenta de la cara extrañada de Hermione, por lo que se apresuró a darle una explicación.

-Es como un sitio fetiche¿sabes?. El año pasado era incapaz de venir, aunque lo hice. Me recordaba mucho a…

-…Cedric -dijo Hermione, consciente de que había metido la pata al sacar a colación a su ex novio fallecido. Pero, por alguna razón, a Cho no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

-Sí, claro. Pero ahora vengo siempre. Me gusta estar aquí porque es como si él todavía estuviera.

-Lo echas mucho de menos, supongo.

-Sí, bueno, pero no es por eso por lo que vengo. Es porque su recuerdo me da fuerza. Cedric sacrificó su vida por la guerra contra Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Ahora nosotros lo que tenemos que hacer es luchar para honrar la muerte de Cedric. Él me da fuerza. Su recuerdo, vaya…

-Tienes razón. No sabía que te sentías así…

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Bueno… -vaciló Hermione. No estaba muy segura de querer continuar por ese camino. –El año pasado siempre estabas triste y parecías muy insegura…

-Llorando, quieres decir. Siempre estaba llorando –le cortó Cho, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Bueno, sí. Pero ahora pareces otra persona.

-Tú tampoco me conocías antes -afirmó Cho, pegando un sorbo a su taza de café caliente.

-También es verdad. Perdona –concedió la Gryffindor. Estaba nerviosa. Removió varias veces su café y luego empezó a sorberlo para ocupar sus manos con algo.

Cho se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que había sido un comentario muy poco acertado, pero fue capaz de rectificar a tiempo. La morena dejó su taza de nuevo en la mesa, agarró uno de los brazos de Hermione con ternura y le dijo:

-¡Pero ahora sí quiero!. Quiero decir… quiero que me conozcas.

Hermione, que sentía su mano todavía posada en su brazo, sintió un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda. Se quedó mirando fijamente sus ojos de color oscuro, con pequeños destellos y manchas color miel alrededor del iris. Cho tenía unos ojos realmente bonitos.

Cho también la estaba mirando fijamente. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron en un punto tan profundo que ninguna fue capaz de separar los ojos de la otra.

-¿Os traigo algo más, queridas?. –las interrumpió Madam Pudipié, rompiendo la magia del momento.

-Emmm… para mí otro café, gracias -contestó Cho tan pronto recobró el sentido de la realidad. -Y tú, ¿quieres algo?.

Hermione seguía sumida en un universo paralelo, por lo que simplemente hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y bajó la mirada a su taza ya vacía de café.

-Muy bien, queridas -Madam Pudipié se retiró y volvió detrás de la barra para servirle un nuevo café a Cho.

Las dos chicas se habían quedado en silencio. Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que empezó a tintinear su taza con la cucharilla, pero ello no impedía que lanzara miradas furtivas a los labios de Cho. Eran carnosos, bien definidos, y detrás de ellos se escondía una sonrisa encantadora. Hermione, que se sorprendió a sí misma pensando todo esto, apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente y se dedicó a fijar su mirada en la taza vacía.

Cho, por su parte, se había quedado mirando la ventana de la cafetería, mientras estrujaba una y otra vez una servilleta usada.

En el exterior había empezado a nevar con fuerza, por lo que ambas tendrían que quedarse un rato más allí si no querían morir congeladas en el camino de vuelta. Madam Pudipié volvió enseguida con el café, tambaleándose en su gran estructura ósea, la pequeña taza de café apenas perceptible en su descomunal mano. En seguida la depositó enfrente de Cho y se puso a recoger la taza vacía de Hermione. Las dos chicas todavía seguían calladas, por lo que Madam Pudipié, antes de retirarse de nuevo a la barra, rompió el silencio y les preguntó:

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas, queridas?.

Al principio se quedaron perplejas, y las dos esperaron que la otra contestara. Al ver que Hermione no se decidía fue Cho la que se aventuró:

-No, señora, nosotras no estamos saliendo juntas.

-¡Oh, qué lástima!. Porque hacéis una pareja estupenda. Pero si alguna está interesada yo tengo una hija que…

-No… verá –intervino Hermione- a nosotras no nos va… eso…

-Muy bien, querida. ¡Eso es estupendo!. Entonces, quizá tú -Madam Pudipié se dirigió a Cho en esta ocasión. –Tú eres muy guapa. Estoy segura de que eres el tipo de mi hija.

Como no sabía muy bien qué decir, Cho soltó una carcajada y se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione para que ésta le echara una mano.

-Y tú también eres muy guapa -continuó la mujer, dirigiéndose a Hermione esta vez. -Estarías mejor si te peinaras un poco, pero vaya… cualquiera de las dos sería perfecta.

-Verá, señora, es que nosotras tenemos novios…- mintió Hermione, que cada vez estaba más molesta con aquella conversación. Quería que aquella extraña señora se fuera y dejara de meter la nariz donde no le llaman.

-Claro, querida, claro –asintió la dueña del local. –Esperad un momento.

La mujer sacó su varita y escribió las palabras _visitas tarjetae_ en el aire. Dos tarjetas aparecieron en medio de la nada. –Éste es el código postal de mi hija en la lechucería de Hogsmeade. Mandadle una lechuza cuando queráis. Se va a poner muy contenta porque ella no…

-¡Le estoy diciendo que no somos homosexuales!.

Hermione había estallado. No podía soportar más aquella situación. Se sentía muy extraña con una señora que intentaba venderle a su hija como novia del año.

-¡Caramba!. ¡Qué carácter!. Debes decirle a tu novia que se controle un poco más, querida- insistió Madame Pudipié. –Bueno, si alguna vez lo dejáis, ya sabéis: mandad una lechuza a mi hija. Estará muy contenta de conoceros.

Dicho esto, la señora hizo que la taza de Hermione levitara. Hermione sentía que le salía humo de la cabeza, pero siguió sentada, escuchando lo último que les tenía que decir la dueña del local.

-Estáis invitadas al café. Me encantan las parejas adorables, como vosotras dos- y, así, Madame Pudipié volvió rápidamente a la barra con la intención de escribir a su hija las últimas noticias.

Al ver que ya se había ido, Cho comenzó a reírse como una loca, aunque intentaba taparse la boca con una mano para que la mujer no se sintiera ofendida. Hermione, sin embargo, todavía tenía dibujada una expresión de incredulidad en la cara y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar su enfado.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?. –dijo, exasperada. -¿Tú crees que está en su sano juicio?.

-No sé si está loca o no -contestó Cho-, pero tampoco la juzgo por haber malinterpretado.

-¿Haber malinterpretado?.¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Nada… supongo… ¿Nos vamos?. Ha parado de nevar.

-Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos…

Durante el camino de vuelta, Cho y Hermione prefirieron fingir que no había pasado nada y olvidar la extraña conversación que habían tenido con la dueña. Ambas se dedicaron a conocerse un poco más y Hermione fue consciente de que había llegado un punto en el que no sólo no odiaba a Cho, sino que entendía perfectamente por qué había gente tan enamorada de ella. Simplemente, Cho era una chica brillante y sensible, capaz de convertir un momento banal en toda una historia que recordar. A su lado se sentía un poco desmerecida, como si el esfuerzo que había hecho durante años para mejorar no hubiera valido la pena.

Cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones del castillo, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban frente a la entrada principal, tratando de hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve. Los tres las vieron llegar y se quedaron en silencio.

-Hola -saludó Cho con timidez cuando las chicas se aproximaron al grupo.

-¿Qué tal, Cho?. -preguntó Harry, cortés, consciente de que Ginny le estaba clavando la mirada, pendiente de todos sus movimientos.

-Bien, muy bien, Harry. En fin… emmm… debo volver para ver cómo está Marietta. Nos vemos luego, supongo.

-Sí, hasta luego, Cho -contestó Hermione, incómoda con la situación. Cho se alejó, y entró en el castillo.-¿Por qué habéis sido tan maleducados?.

-¡Pero si no hemos dicho nada!. -se quejó Ron, soltando una macro bola que había formado momentos antes.

-Precisamente por eso -puntualizó la morena.

-Hermione, tienes que entender que para nosotros no es fácil hablar con ella –Ginny intervino para hacer entrar en razón a su amiga. –Quiero decir… después de lo que pasó el año pasado…

-Además¿no eras tú la que la odiaba?. -Ron, puntilloso como siempre, dejó caer la pregunta que tenían todos en sus mentes.

-Sí, pero la he conocido mejor y es una chica encantadora.

-Estoy de acuerdo, sí que lo es –la apoyó Harry, cuidando sus palabras para no ofender a Ginny –pero también entiendo que ellos se sientan molestos en su presencia.

-A lo mejor si la conociéramos más acabaríamos pensando como tú -contestó, sorprendentemente, Ron. –Si es tan importante para ti, yo estoy dispuesto- _Guau¿Ron acaba de decir algo inteligente?_

-"Si es tan importante para ti, yo estoy dispuesto"-Ginny repitió sus palabras con mofa. –¡Qué tierno, Ron!. Se te cae un poco más la baba y acabas derritiendo la nieve.

Ron se agachó, agarró un increíble puñado de nieve y se lo lanzó a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas, reanudando así la guerra que estaban manteniendo antes de que Hermione se sumara a ellos.


	9. La sala de los requerimientos

**Capítulo 9**

**-La sala de los requerimientos-**

Durante dos horas, los pocos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore que se habían quedado en el castillo, practicaron los encantamientos más difíciles y más útiles que habían aprendido en las últimas sesiones.

Desde hacía unos meses, el ED se había afiliado a la Orden del Fénix de una manera no oficial, constituyendo de esta forma el cuerpo de jóvenes magos y brujas que todavía no tenían edad para unirse a la Orden. El propio Dumbledore era quien supervisaba la marcha del ED. Pero como no tenía suficiente tiempo para dedicarse a ambas organizaciones, la puesta en marcha de las sesiones había sido cedida a los alumnos más aventajados, es decir, a Cho y a Hermione.

Ninguno de sus miembros estaba al tanto de quiénes formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix. Sabían de su existencia, pero los detalles permanecían en secreto por motivos de seguridad. La Orden, sin embargo, sí estaba enterada de los progresos del ED y seguía muy de cerca el entrenamiento de los estudiantes que estaban en el último año. Si alguno de ellos cumplía los requisitos necesarios para estar en la Orden, se les pediría que ingresaran de inmediato, una vez acabados sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Esta última reunión había sido mucho más divertida que las anteriores, puesto que no habían seguido los métodos de entrenamiento necesarios. Cada uno había elegido el tipo de encantamiento que más le gustaba y lo había puesto en práctica para perfeccionarlo.

Al acabar la sesión, algunos de ellos se quedaron en la sala de los requerimientos, charlando tranquilamente. Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en unos cojines, viendo cómo Harry y Ron todavía seguían practicando el _Glacies_. Marietta y Cho estaban en el lado opuesto de la sala, también observando de vez en cuando a los dos amigos.

-Entonces… ¿es agradable Cho?. -preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

-Sí, curiosamente, lo es. Yo soy la primera que está sorprendida. Pensaba que era de otra manera.

-Ya, la verdad es que parece una persona que vale la pena conocer.

-Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo. No es que sea alguien importante para mí.

-Pero puede llegar a serlo y…-comenzó a decir Ginny, que fue interrumpida por Harry y Ron, que se habían acercado a ellas.

-¿Venís a la sala común?. Yo quiero pegarme una ducha -comentó Harry.

-Sí, vamos.

-Yo me tengo que quedar un rato más. Para recoger y eso. Os veo luego -contestó Hermione, que ya se había levantado.

-Muy bien -respondió Harry, agarrando a Ginny de la mano y encaminándose hacia la salida de la sala de los requerimientos, donde estaba esperando un Ron impaciente por meterse en la ducha.

En el otro lado de la sala, Marietta y Cho también se disponían a irse. Cho le ofreció su ayuda a Hermione para recoger todos los libros que había llevado hasta allí, pero ésta la denegó, argumentando que podía hacerlo sola, por lo que las dos chicas Ravenclaw salieron de allí, en dirección a su sala común.

Una vez sola, Hermione se sentó en un cojín. Necesitaba un rato de paz. Aquel día todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de recapacitar sobre ello. Lo primero fue lo de la Madam esa. No podía creer lo que había dicho. ¿Pero y si era verdad?.¿Por qué había insistido tanto después de que le dijeran que estaba equivocada?. Hermione se hacía todas estas preguntas, pero no encontraba respuestas.

La clave de todo, para ella, debía de estar en la poción _homosexus_, que la tenía totalmente confundida. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes, pero no sabía cómo empezar. ¿Qué se dice en una situación así? Dumbledore, probablemente, lo entendería, pero tenía miedo de estar equivocada y de que toda aquella situación no tuviera nada que ver con la poción, sino con ella misma.

Entonces las puertas de la sala chirriaron. Alguien estaba intentando entrar de nuevo. Hermione pensó que probablemente sería alguno de sus amigos, quizá preocupados por su tardanza. En aquellos días, ni siquiera el castillo era un lugar seguro. Cuando alguno de ellos se demoraba más de lo necesario, el resto empezaba a preocuparse, temerosos de que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

Hermione empezó a asustarse cuando vio que la puerta se quedó entreabierta pero nadie entró. Fue sólo cuestión de unos segundos porque al poco tiempo pudo ver a Cho, deslizándose por el hueco de la puerta.

-Hola.¿Has olvidado algo?. -le preguntó, sorprendida de verla por allí.

Hermione todavía estaba sentada en el cojín. Desde allí observó cómo se acercaba la silueta de Cho, que desde abajo parecía aún más esbelta y definida.

-En realidad no. Sabía que ibas a estar aquí y que ibas a estar sola, así que pensé en hacerte compañía. Yo también necesitaba un momento de paz.

¿Qué se podía deducir de todo esto?._¿Quiere estar a solas conmigo?_, se preguntó Hermione a sí misma.

–Bueno, siéntate si quieres -le propuso.

Cho parecía indecisa. Se quedó un rato de pie, pero luego agarró un cojín, se tumbó en el suelo y se lo puso debajo de la cabeza, mientras miraba el techo de la sala. Hermione optó por la misma postura y ambas permanecieron tendidas, mirando el techo abovedado de la sala de los requerimientos.

-¿Qué le pedirías ahora mismo a esta sala?. –le preguntó de repente Cho.

-Pues no lo sé. Que fuera un lugar un poco más acogedor, quizá.

-¿Qué tal si probamos?. Cierra los ojos. Yo haré lo mismo, pero te dejaré pedir a ti. Veamos si la sala cambia con nosotras dentro o no.

Hermione hizo lo que Cho le pedía. Cerró los ojos, e intentó concentrarse en lo que necesitaba. No estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero tenía entendido que la sala podía deducir cuáles eran tus deseos, por lo que Hermione no hizo demasiados esfuerzos a la hora de pensar en ello. Si era verdad que Cho iba a dejar su mente en blanco, la sala llegaría a materializarse en lo que Hermione más necesitaba.

-¿Estás lista?. -preguntó Cho.

-Creo que sí.

-Muy bien. A la de tres abrimos los ojos: una, dos y…

Fue todo muy rápido. Cho se deslizó suavemente sobre Hermione, acercó sus labios a los suyos y la besó. Primero con calma, como si tuviera miedo de que ella saliera huyendo. Luego, poco a poco, abandonó más su cuerpo, y mordió con delicadeza su labio inferior, hasta Hermione dejó paso voluntariamente a la lengua de Cho.

Fue un beso inocente, meloso y tierno. Hermione había dejado su mente en blanco. No podía pensar. No quería hacerlo. Tampoco quería abrir los ojos por miedo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero Cho se detuvo, rompió el beso y abrió los ojos. Hermione, al faltar sus labios, abrió los ojos también y se encontró conque la Ravenclaw la miraba fijamente.

Las dos se quedaron así, mirándose durante unos segundos, hasta que descubrieron en qué se había transformado la habitación. Cho soltó una carcajada cuando vio en dónde estaban. La decoración se había transformado en miles de fotos de parejas famosas y las paredes lucían un papel que les resultaba familiar. Olía a café y a su lado estaba la mesa en donde habían estado sentadas en Madam Pudipié.

-¿Esto era lo que necesitabas?.

-Supongo…- contestó Hermione, con miedo a moverse, con miedo a que lo que acababa de pasar no hubiera sido más que un sueño. ¿Cómo era posible que Cho estuviera allí, partiéndose de risa, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir?.¿Cómo conseguía tomárselo todo con esa ilógica naturalidad?.

Pensando esto, recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido, Hermione empezó a sentirse muy ansiosa, incómoda, sudorosa. Se estaba mareando, por lo que se movió lo justo para que Cho se quitara de encima. Luego se levantó.

-¿Estás bien?.¿Te pasa algo?.Estás muy pálida.

-Escucha, Cho, tengo que irme. Hasta luego.

-¡Pero Hermione!. No puedes irte así, después de lo que…

Pero ya era tarde. La morena de Gryffindor había salido corriendo de la sala de los requerimientos, dejando allí a Cho, sola y confundida.


	10. Ellos no lo notan, pero Ginny sí

**NdA:** durante mucho tiempo estaba convencida de que este fic no iba a acabarlo nunca. A fin de cuentas, **han pasado tres años** desde que lo empecé y razones para dejarlo tal cual está no me faltan. Supongo que sobre todo me pesa el hecho de que ya no escribo igual (quiero pensar que ahora escribo mejor) y que perdí el interés al haberme desentendido del fic durante tantos años. Además, siempre es difícil retomar donde lo has dejado, por no mencionar que la historia ya no me gusta tanto como me gustaba antes. Pero me fastidia dejar las cosas a medias y he llegado a la conclusión de que ya no puedo empeorarlo mucho más. Así que… aquí está: una de las posibles (e infinitas) continuaciones que podría tener. La verdad es que traté de seguirlo mil veces y no lo había conseguido hasta ahora... ha sido todo un logro.

El capítulo es tan cortito como los anteriores. He intentado seguir con el mismo tono, aunque no sé si lo he conseguido. Y cuando lo acabe, me gustaría no haber fastidiado la historia por completo, pero no puedo prometer nada… Tan sólo puedo intentarlo. En cualquier caso, para que no se diga que siempre dejo todo a medias… aquí os lo dejo. ¡Gracias a quienes todavía estén por aquí!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**-Ellos no lo notan, pero Ginny sí-**

Cho Chang se quedó tan desconcertada que durante unos segundos no supo muy bien qué hacer. Permaneció un buen rato con la mano sujeta al marco de la puerta de la sala de los requerimientos mientras barajaba la posibilidad de ir detrás de Hermione (y, por lo tanto, montar una escena para tratar de entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor, adonde probablemente habría ido ella) o esperar a que la tormenta amainara. Tal vez al día siguiente ella vería las cosas desde otro prisma. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Hermione estaría dispuesta a hablar sobre lo que había ocurrido, una vez se hubiera calmado.

Pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así. Más aún, su corazón repiqueteaba ahora con miedo contra su pecho al advertir la posibilidad de que Hermione diera el tema por zanjado, negándose para siempre a hablar de ello. Si esa era su intención, ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿Cómo hablar con quien se niega a hacerlo?

Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, reprendiéndose en silencio por lo que había ocurrido. No podía negarse que lo había estado deseando durante todos aquellos días. La razón… o bien no existía o no la había encontrado. Cho prefería no darle excesivas vueltas a sus sentimientos. Simplemente, se sentía cada vez más a gusto con Hermione y ella no era de las que se piensa dos veces los asuntos del corazón…

De sus labios salieron así un par de palabras, un encantamiento que hizo que las velas de la sala de los requerimientos se apagaran. Cho asió la perilla de hierro de la puerta, tiró de ella hacia su cuerpo, la abrió y se marchó camino de su Sala Común. Pero en sus pasos derrotados hasta la Señora Norris podría haber averiguado lo que Cho estaba pensando: se había equivocado al precipitarse tanto.

* * *

Aquella noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño. Lo intentó varias veces, mientras trasegaba de un lado al otro del colchón, como si aquellos bruscos movimientos estuvieran destinados a zafarse de los pensamientos que la asolaban. Los malditos se habían quedado fijos en algún lugar de su cabeza, en el rincón adonde van los arrepentimientos, e hiciera lo que hiciese sentía que le iba a ser imposible deshacerse de ellos.

Era tal su frustración que cuando las dos manecillas del reloj se propusieron hacer el amor a las cinco en punto de la mañana (con el incordio del segundero, que siempre rondaba a las otras dos como si tuviera celos), lanzó tal gruñido de desesperación que Crookshanks se revolvió, asustado, a los pies de su cama. Luego se dio la vuelta otra vez y esperó otra buena hora más, hasta que se repitió el ritual de apareamiento del reloj, y sobre las seis de la mañana los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a lamerle la cara.

Suspiró. Suficiente, había tenido suficiente. Hermione se levantó, dispuesta a empezar el día costara lo que costase, aunque los fantasmas de Cho la persiguieran. Eso sí, no tenía la menor intención de bajar al Gran Comedor. Ni hoy ni mañana. Ni ¿nunca?

* * *

Las esperanzas de Cho quedaron ahogadas en el fondo de su zumo de calabaza cuando los últimos estudiantes se retiraron del Gran Comedor. Había estado convenciéndose a sí misma de que Hermione haría su rutina diaria, pero no había sido así. Ella ni siquiera se había dignado a bajar a desayunar y cuando Marietta empezó a llamar su atención, apenas la escuchó.

-¿Vienes? –oyó que alguien decía a lo lejos, en un paraje brumoso a cuyos dominios no llegaba su atención-. ¡Cho!

-¿¡Qué!? –exclamó de repente.

-Que si vienes.

-Mmm… sí, claro –dijo, levantándose de la mesa como un zombi, puesto que ella tampoco había dormido en toda la noche.

-Tienes mala cara –apreció Marietta cuando ya habían salido del Gran Comedor-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí –mintió sin reparos. La última persona a la que le contaría lo que había pasado sería Marietta. Conocía a su amiga. De haberlo hecho, ahora lo sabrían hasta los estudiantes que disfrutaban de sus Navidades en compañía de sus padres-. He pasado mala noche.

* * *

Las horas pasan lentas cuando no hay nada que hacer. Pero si a eso le sumamos un pensamiento cíclico, repetido hasta la saciedad aunque una pretenda ignorarlo, el tiempo se convierte en una verdadera tortura.

Hermione había imaginado aquellas vacaciones de Navidad de una manera muy diferente. Se había propuesto estudiar, pero también pasar ratos de calidad con sus amigos, aprovechando que se quedaba en el castillo. Sin embargo, no había hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro. Los últimos dos días, de hecho, los había pasado evitando la compañía de los demás, incluso de Ginny. Y aunque se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, también sabía que no había tenido opción. Hablaba poco, parecía estar de mal humor siempre, pasaba excesivas horas mirando por la ventana, viendo caer los copos de nieve, y la apatía se apoderaba de ella cada vez que alguno de sus amigos trataba de convencerla para hacer algo.

-Ha dicho que no. Se queda.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Harry arqueando las cejas.

-Os digo que le pasa algo –susurró Ron, cuidándose mucho de que Hermione no lo oyera desde el alféizar de la ventana, donde de nuevo estaba sentada fingiendo leer un libro en el que no podía concentrarse.

-Sí, bueno, está un poco rara. Tampoco hay que alarmarse ¿A ti te ha dicho algo?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Entonces entornó los ojos al apreciar un suspiro de Hermione. Su pecho había subido y bajado levemente. Puede que los muchachos no lo hubieran notado, pero ella sí.

-¡Pues es evidente que le pasa algo! Está tan rara como hace unos días… Le voy a preguntar –pero Ron se encontró con la mano de Ginny asida fuertemente a su brazo. Miró a su hermana, desconcertado.

-Chicos, no seáis pesados. –Sonaba más a orden que a petición-. Tal vez quiera estar sola. Ya hablaré yo con ella más tarde. Vamos.

Durante su camino a Hogsmeade, Ginny no prestó atención a lo que decían sus dos amigos. Escuchaba sus voces y el crujir de sus pasos sobre la nieve, pero ella estaba más concentrada tratando de encontrar una explicación al comportamiento de Hermione. Es cierto que estaba rara.

Apenas había hablado, ni siquiera con ella, y eso era extraño. Especialmente cuando el día anterior había sorprendido a Goyle rodando (literalmente) en caída libre por las escaleras. Se lo había contado y ella apenas había sonreído cuando lo normal habría sido que se partiera de risa o que hiciera algún comentario mordaz respecto a la anécdota.

Hacer que bajara al Gran Comedor había supuesto un verdadero suplicio. Como pretexto aducía que ya había comido antes que ellos o que no tenía hambre. Y aunque anoche no le había puesto esa excusa, sólo había aceptado bajar muy tarde, cuando las cocinas estaban a punto de cerrar y no quedaba apenas nada que llevarse a la boca. En consecuencia, había perdido peso y ahora tenía mala cara y ojeras.

Que ella recordara, tampoco la había visto estudiando en el sentido literal de la palabra. Más bien jugueteaba con su pluma sobre sus pergaminos, pero conocía muy bien la cara de concentración de Hermione y el tic de peinarse la ceja derecha con su dedo índice cuando trataba de memorizar un pasaje especialmente complicado. En ningún momento lo había hecho y Ginny dudaba mucho que volver una vez y otra sobre el mismo párrafo fuera síntoma de estar concentrada.

Sacarla de la sala común, rara vez.

Que aceptara acompañarlos a cualquier sitio, imposible.

Las etapas de ensimismamiento en la ventana, cada vez más frecuentes.

Y dormir… probablemente tampoco, porque las ojeras de su cara eran tan profundas que parecía haberse extinguido una hoguera en ellas.

Para colmo de males, ya no era que no se relacionara con sus amigos, es que ni siquiera lo hacía con otras personas, con las que hubiera sido más fácil disimular…

-Hola, Cho… Marietta…-saludó de repente Harry.

Ginny alzó la vista del suelo y se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las Tres Escobas sin que ella se cerciorara apenas. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en Cho. Iba a saludar, pero entonces su cara se iluminó visiblemente, hasta el punto de que la buscadora pareció notarlo porque frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

-Sen… sentaos con nosotras si queréis –propuso la Ravenclaw, pensando que era lo que Ginny esperaba al mirarla de esa manera.

Pero la pelirroja no había estado pensando en eso en ningún momento, aunque la invitación fuese más que conveniente para lo que se había propuesto. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no hablar con ella del tema? Podía hacerlo disimuladamente, aprovechando esas ocasiones en las que los chicos, por naturaleza, no se enteran de nada porque no son tan perceptivos. Puede que Cho tuviera la respuesta. A lo mejor Cho podía darle una pista de por qué estaba tan rara Hermione.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó tan rápido al lado de las dos amigas que Harry y Ron se miraron con extrañeza.

-Vamos, chicos. ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Sentaos! –les ordenó entonces con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	11. Filtros amorosos y otros desastres

**Capítulo 11**

**-Filtros amorosos y otros desastres-**

Lo más angustioso de todo era que había descartado por completo la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera envenenado con un filtro amoroso, fuera de la índole que fuera. Ninguno de los síntomas propios de la ingesta de esas pociones se había manifestado en ella y, de haber probado tan sólo una o dos gotas, ahora estaría suspirando por el objeto de su deseo. Y, seamos francos, Hermione no suspiraba por Cho. Más bien sentía una pérdida, una ausencia; se había apoderado de ella esa extraña sensación de los mutilados, cuando sienten, con todas las letras, que todavía tienen una pierna, a pesar de que tiempo atrás se la habían extirpado. Era exactamente así: Cho había pasado a formar parte de su sistema, se había colado en su vida sin pedir permiso y, por más que se lo negara, tenía que reconocer que la echaba de menos.

Durante esas horas muertas que pasaba observando la caída de los copos de nieve, Hermione trataba de encontrar una lógica a sus pensamientos, de ponerlos en orden al igual que hacía después de una clase con los apuntes que había tomado. Pero se encontraba una y otra vez con la misma respuesta, con la incertidumbre de no saber por qué deseaba estar cerca de Cho, a qué se debía el vértigo que había sentido al besarla o por qué estaba empezando a desarrollar cierto resentimiento contra Harry cuando pensaba que él había estado más cerca de la Ravenclaw.

Era absurdo… total y completamente absurdo, dado que ella habría tenido esa oportunidad de no haber salido corriendo tras aquel beso. Pensando todo esto, consumida por una ausencia que ella misma se había impuesto, Hermione aprendió la lección más valiosa de toda su vida: que hay cosas que ni siquiera los libros explican, que hay sentimientos que no se ordenan como los apuntes y que hay lecciones que no se aprenden si no las vives. Y, así, cerró de golpe _Filtros amorosos y otros brebajes igual de apasionantes_, firmado por la soltera (o eso decía en la cubierta) "Señorita Bárbara Love", y lo dejó sobre una pila de libros pendientes de devolver a la biblioteca.

* * *

En Las Tres Escobas, Ginny se devanaba los sesos para preguntarle disimuladamente a Cho por Hermione. Ahora que ella estaba saliendo con Harry, Cho ya no le resultaba una persona non grata y, aunque así hubiera sido, por encima de todo ella tenía una misión. No podía ser tan difícil. Pero lo era… ¡y mucho! Le estaba resultando tremendamente complicado sacar el tema porque, a pesar de estar sentada a su lado, Ron monopolizaba toda su atención, incómodo como estaba por los lapsos de silencio que se interponían entre ellos cinco.

Su hermano era muy dado a hacer eso y no titubeaba para decir cualquier tontería con tal de rellenar un angustioso silencio. Sobre todo ahora que Marietta le estaba dedicando la peor de sus caras perro-sabueso.

Estaba la cara perro-caniche, la cara perro-patada y la cara perro-ladrador. Pero la peor de todas era la de sabueso con ganas de hincarle a las personas que no eran de su agrado. Como Marietta no deseaba la compañía de ninguno de los Gryffindor, hacía todo lo posible por mostrar su desagrado.

-…porque está nevando tanto que es desagradable salir, ¿no creéis? –estaba preguntando Ron, en una _apasionante_ disertación sobre el tiempo que estaba haciendo esos días. Al no obtener respuesta diferente a un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Marietta y los ojos alucinados de Cho, continuó hablando como si se tratara del hombre del tiempo-. Y lo peor es que tampoco se puede jugar al Quidditch con este viento, porque si por lo menos pudiéramos salir al campo las vacaciones no resultarían tan aburridas. Yo le estaba diciendo a Harry, ¿verdad, Harry? que….

Piensa, Ginny, piensa. Piensa en algo antes de que Ron las mate de aburrimiento y se duerman sobre la cerveza de mantequilla o acaben largándose.

-…tengo la escoba guardada ni se sabe desde hace cuánto. ¡Ah, Cho! El otro día te vi volando, pero estaba lloviendo, ¿cómo se te ocurrió salir ahí fuera? –dijo Ron, dándole un sorbo compulsivo a la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía delante. Era el que más rápido se la estaba bebiendo, a pesar de que no dejaba que los demás metieran baza.

Y entonces tuvo la mejor idea posible. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Rápidamente y con todo el disimulo del mundo, Ginny le dio un codazo a la cerveza de Cho antes de que ella pudiera contestar a las divagaciones de su hermano.

-¡Ay! ¡Cuánto lo siento! –exclamó con voz afectada al ver que había dado en el blanco.

La Ravenclaw estaba empapada. Cho apenas le había pegado un sorbo a su cerveza y la cantidad había sido suficiente para bañar su túnica.

Harry, que conocía muy bien a su novia, posó lentamente su vaso sobre la mesa y arqueó una ceja con desconfianza al escuchar el tono en el que se había disculpado. ¿Acaso lo había hecho adrede?

-No te preocupes –dijo Cho, incorporándose levemente y mirando el estropicio que la pelirroja había causado-. Se limpia fácilmente. –Sacó su varita e hizo una floritura con ella para secar su ropa.

-Perdona, de verdad. Te… te pido otra ahora mismo.

-No, en serio, no te molestes –le pidió Cho, pensando que, de todos modos, era preferible irse pronto, en vista del cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. ¡Por Merlín santo! ¡Ese Weasley era insufrible!-. De todos modos, ya nos íbamos a ir…

Marietta miró a su amiga con complicidad y Ginny se alarmó al advertir en sus ojos el deseo de irse. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-¿No me rechazarás una invitación después de lo que he hecho, verdad? –insistió, sin permitir que Cho contestara, pues ya se había puesto en pie para acercarse a la barra.

Marietta le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su amiga para que se apresurara y remediara el entuerto. Cho rodó los ojos y se levantó también con la intención de convencer a Ginny de que no pidiera nada porque tenían intención de irse cuanto antes. Pero cuando llegó a la barra, la 

pequeña de los Weasley ya le había hecho una seña a Madam Rosmerta, que se estaba acercando.

-¿Otra cerveza con mantequilla? –le preguntó, feliz de que se hubiera acercado. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-No, escucha… nosotras…

-Whisky de fuego, entonces. Que sean dos, Madam Rosmerta.

Cho se rindió y asintió con la cabeza. Diablos… aquellos Weasley eran obstinados; uno por no callar y la otra por estar empeñada en que no se marcharan.

-Gracias. Pero no era necesario.

-Claro que sí: las amigas de Hermione son mis amigas –afirmó la pelirroja, pasándole uno de los whiskies que acababa de servirles Madam Rosmerta.

Cho lo agarró e hizo ademán de irse, pero Ginny se acodó en la barra y se quedó quieta. Cuando la Ravenclaw lo advirtió, se detuvo en seco.

-Eres muy amable, Ginny, pero de verdad no hacía falta.

-Y, dime, ¿tendremos sesión del ED pronto?. –Ginny estaba cansada de ser políticamente correcta. Quería ir directamente ir al grano. Si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, probablemente no se le presentara ninguna otra.

Pero la reacción de Cho a su pregunta fue, a ojos de la pelirroja, sumamente extraña. De repente la cara de la buscadora se ensombreció y se esfumó de sus labios la sonrisa amable que antes los habían curvado.

-Eso dependerá de Hermione –comentó vagamente, sin saber qué decir, pues acababa de recordar lo que había ocurrido entre ellas dos. Tenía la garganta seca y su corazón empezaba a acelerarse. ¿Podría ser que Hermione se lo hubiera contado? ¿No era Ginny su mejor amiga?-. ¿No lo has hablado con ella? –la tanteó Cho, como si estuvieran disputando un partido de ping-pong verbal, devolviéndole la pelota para tratar de averiguar también ella algo.

-La verdad es que no he tenido ocasión. Últimamente está un poco distante y habla poco. Y si tengo que ser sincera, estamos un poco preocupados, porque no sabemos qué le pasa.

Cho asintió con la cabeza y bajó los ojos para clavarlos en el líquido que flotaba en el vaso que estaba sosteniendo. Entonces Ginny supo que era el momento de dar el golpe final. Punto de partido.

-Por casualidad tú no sabrás qué le ocurre, ¿verdad?

La Ravenclaw empezó a palidecer, muerta de miedo como estaba de que fuera una pregunta con trampas. ¿Qué era lo que debía decir? ¿Debía mentirle y afirmar que no lo sabía? ¿Debía aprovechar su oportunidad para sincerarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía? Se encontró 

de pronto en un verdadero atolladero y tenía pocos segundos para salir de él porque la pelirroja disimulaba, pero no fue capaz de ocultar su ansiedad por conocer la respuesta.

Cho dio un profundo suspiro y comenzó a hablar, dejándose guiar por su intuición:

-Escucha, Ginny, yo… se me fue la cabeza. Tendría que haber previsto que ella iba a reaccionar así porque en ese sentido es más racional que yo: le cuesta sopesar ciertos sentimientos. Te juro que si pudiera volver atrás, lo cambiaría todo.

Las pupilas de la pelirroja titilaron y sus cejas se fruncieron levemente, en señal de no comprender. Cho supo entonces que había metido la pata. ¡Ginny no sabía nada!

-Pero… ¿pero qué…?

-¿No te lo ha contado?

-No. ¿Qué debía haberme contado?

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Nada, no ha pasado nada.

-¿Le has hecho algo a Hermione?

-No. Bueno… oh, por Merlín. Ahora vas a pensar que estoy loca… en realidad… –titubeó Cho, tratando de remediar lo que había hecho, pero sabiendo perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo-. Es… es una tontería y seguro que he metido la pata al decírtelo. Tú… yo… Ol… olvida lo que te he dicho, ¿vale? Vamos, volvamos con los demás.

Ginny quiso detenerla, pero estaba tan confundida con lo que la buscadora acababa de decir que reaccionó demasiado tarde y, cuando quiso impedir que retornara con los demás, vio que ella ya estaba a punto de ocupar su asiento.

* * *

-Al final no ha ido tan mal…

-No, podría haber sido peor…

-Sí, Ron, podrías haberlas matado aburrimiento. Así sólo están en estado comatoso. No hay por qué preocuparse: se despertarán pronto.

Harry contuvo una carcajada mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo colgaba de una percha. Ron se quedó mirando a su hermana, apuñalándola con la mirada.

-¡Tampoco es que hayáis sido de mucha ayuda! ¡Era yo el único que hablaba! –protestó-. Si tan pensabais que estaba haciendo el ridículo, podríais habérmelo dicho.

-No pasa nada, Ron, la situación era ya extraña de por sí. Tú has hecho lo que has podido –intervino Harry para que no pelearan entre ellos-. ¿Creéis que Hermione estará por aquí?

Ginny dirigió la mirada al final de las escaleras, a la puerta de los alumnos de sexto año, intuyendo que su amiga ya se habría ido a la cama. Después recorrió de un vistazo la habitación y se fijó en la montaña de libros que Hermione había dejado al lado de uno de los sillones. Mientras se acercaba a él, oyó que Ron decía:

-Estará ya dormida… y creo que yo voy a imitarla. Estoy hecho polvo.

-Ya somos dos. Gin: ¿Vienes?

Tenía entre sus manos el último tomo que había dejado apilado Hermione y entonces leyó el título: _Filtros amorosos y otros brebajes igual de apasionantes_. Ginny frunció el ceño con sorpresa.

-¿Va todo bien? –preguntó Harry, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

La pelirroja miró al muchacho con desconcierto y asintió distraídamente con la cabeza. –Sí, ya voy. –Dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y mientras se dirigía a los dormitorios con los muchachos, no pudo evitar echar una mirada furtiva a la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Hermione.

¿Sería posible? ¿O estaba alucinando?

* * *

**NdA: **otro pasito más, pequeño, pero otro, para llegar al final de este fic. He intentado calcular cuántos capítulos quedan, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea… como lo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, es imposible saberlo. Espero que no muchos, que ya se está haciendo largo. Tengo intención de concluir este fic primero y después el de Platónico, plutónico, plutárquico… pero como soy un poco veleta, a lo mejor acabo antes el otro. ¡A saber! El que más me motive, antes llegará al final. Gracias por haber sido tan comprensivas con el "regreso" del fic. Espero no decepcionaros con lo que queda y, por lo tanto, no decepcionarme a mí misma tampoco. Un besote!

**waterflai: **¡yo también pensé que no llegaría a verlo! XDD Pero, ya ves, al final me ha dado por ahí y ¡lo conseguí! Me alegro de que lo hayas recibido así. Es un fic muy viejo, pero merece la oportunidad de tener un final, ja!

**LUNATICA MALFOY01:** estoy intentando mantener el tono porque, a veces, ahora escribo diferente. Pero, bueno, el caso es hacerlo, ¿no? En ello estoy. Me alegro de que andes por aquí.


End file.
